Out of the Frying Pan, and into the Fire
by Jemlela
Summary: This story was once called "Save Me" Kim has been rescued and doesn't think that things couldn't possibly get any worse. Yet they do. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Pairing Kim/Tommy Jason/Trini

Note: In the future, when the time comes the title of this Story will be changed to **Out of frying Pan and into the Fire**

This takes place after Lord Zedd shows up and before Tommy lost his Green Ranger Powers. In this Story, Tommy will not be stripped of his powers.

Plot: An incident in the park has left Kimberly missing.


	2. Abduction

Kimberly was walking through the park. She was meeting her friends at the basketball court. As Kim walked, she felt as though somebody was watching her and it sent a chill down her spine.

"Hello is anybody there?' Kimberly called out.

There was no answer.

"Forget it Kimberly, you are just being paranoid." Kim said to herself and continued to walk.

Kim looked down and noticed her shoe was untied. She knelt down to tie her shoe, setting her backpack next to her. A person came up behind her, putting their hand over mouth so she couldn't scream. Kim tried to fight off her attacker, but he was to strong for her. He then put a cloth over her nose and mouth. The cloth had chloroform on it. Kim tried to break free. As Kim struggled, she knocked her communicator off. She eventually passed out due to the chloroform. The guy then picked her up and carried away.

At the basketball court, Tommy was playing one-on-one with Jason. Zack, Trini and Billy were watching. They will form teams with Kim gets there. Tommy looked at his watch.

"Kim should be here by now." Tommy said.

"Maybe she stopped off at the mall." Billy said.

"We should go for look for her? Tommy you and I will take the north end of the park. Billy, Zack take the south end." Jason said.

"What about me?" Trini asked.

"Stay here in case she shows up. We will meet back her in 10 minutes." Jason said.

Tommy and Jason started their search for her.

"I don't see her." Jason said.

"If anyone has hurt her?" Tommy said angrily.

"Bro, we will find her." Jason said.

They searched some more. Then Tommy saw something ahead.

"Jason, look over there." Tommy said.

Jason and Tommy went running, it was Kimberly's backpack.

Tommy picked it up and looked through it. There inside the backpack was Kimberly's morpher and power coin.

"Kimberly! Kimberly, answer me." Tommy yelled.

There was no answer. Tommy then tried into his communicator. Still no answer. Jason hears a beeping sound. Jason followed the beeping sound and found Kimberly's communicator in the grass.

"Tommy, give it a rest." Jason said holding up Kimberly's communicator.

Tommy and Jason ran back to the court. Trini, Billy and Zack were there.

"Did you find her?" Trini asked.

"She is gone." Jason said.

"What do you mean by gone?" Zack asked.

"Someone has her. We found her backpack with her morpher in it and we also found her communicator." Tommy said.

"Who? Zedd." Trini asked.

"That is who I am thinking." Tommy said angrily like he could punch someone out.


	3. The search

Still in the park

"Let's go talk to Zordon, about Kimberly's disappearance." Jason said.

The teens all teleported to the Command Center.

"Zordon, Kimberly is missing." Tommy said.

Billy started searching through the database.

"No signs of Kimberly anywhere." Billy said.

Trini examined Kimberly's communicator and she discovered something obviously the boys missed.

"The clasp is broken, that means it was knocked off during a struggle." Trini said.

Tommy took the communicator from Trini.

"We have to explore other possibilities then Zedd having Kimberly." Billy said.

"Why? We know he has her." Tommy said angrily.

"We don't know anything other than the fact that she is missing." Trini said being the level-headed one.

"Alright, what would my dad, the cop, say in a situation like this. He would say to back-up and asses the situation." Jason said.

"Yeah, my dad, also a cop would say go back to square-one and look for clues that were missed the first time." Tommy said.

"What does that mean?" Zack said.

"It means we're going back to the park." Trini said.

They went back to the park.

"What are we looking for?" Zack asked.

"We are looking for anything out of the ordinary." Tommy explained.

They started searching around the park for clues. Tommy found a cloth in the trashcan near where they found the backpack. Tommy was going to smell the cloth. You would think that a son of a cop would know better. Jason came running to him.

"Tommy stop! Don't smell that!" Jason yelled.

"We will take it back to my lab and examine it." Billy said.

After Billy's machine examined the cloth.

"It's filled with chloroform." Billy said.

"Chloroform? Zedd will never use chloroform." Tommy said.

"Kim was chloroformed and is missing. We now know it was kidnapping." Jason said heartbroken at the idea of his little sister being kidnapped.

"Maybe Zedd put a spell on someone and have them kidnap Kim for him." Trini said.

"Well we can't rule that out. So are we looking for a civilian or a monster?" Jason said.

"We just have to keep our eyes and ears opened." Tommy said.

"Okay lets think. Who could have her?" Billy said.

Trini thought about the events of the day. This morning Kimberly was so happy and to top it off she had just won Homecoming Queen. All the guys at schools were staring at her and the girls she beat out for Homecoming Queen looked like they were ready to kill her.

"It could be someone at school. Or is it just a coincidence that Kimberly disappeared the same day as Homecoming." Trini said.

"Homecoming, that is right she was just named Homecoming Queen and now she is missing." Tommy said.

"I remember the look on the other's guy's faces when Kim came off the stage and straight into your arms. It was pure jealousy and envy. It could be any of them." Jason said to Tommy.

"So what we do. Do we tell our dad's that she is missing or do we handle it on our own?" Tommy asked.

"I think for now, we should handle it on our own for now. Just in case Zedd did end up using a decoy to take her." Jason said


	4. Where is my daughter

Caroline Dumas waited up for her daughter to return home. She looked at the clock on the VCR, it read 12:15.

"Where is Kimberly?" Caroline wondered. "Maybe Jason knows."

Caroline left her house and went over to Scott's house. She rang the doorbell; Detective Maxwell Scott answered the door.

"Carri, what are you doing here?" Max said.

"Can I speak to Jason?" Carri asked.

"Do you know what time it is? Jason's asleep." Max said.

"Please Max, it is important." Carri begged.

"Max, honey, who's at the door? Oh hi Carri, what are you doing here?" Amanda said.

"Mandy, she is here to Jason. Why don't you stay with Carri, I will go get Jason." Max said.

Max went up to his son's bedroom. He was fast asleep. Max leaned down to wake his son up.

"Hey Jase, wake up." Max said.

"Dad? What is going on?" Jason asked rubbing his eyes. Why was father waking him up?

"You have company. Put a robe on and come downstairs." Max said then left the room.

Jason looked at his clock, maybe Kim is back with any luck. What if this is about her disappearance? Jason took a deep breath and went down stairs. He saw Kim's mother standing there.

"Carri?" Jason said.

"Jason, do you know where my daughter is? Is she out with Tommy?" Carri asked.

"Carri," Jason said again.

"If you are covering for her, please just tell me." Carri said.

"If you are covering, you better start talking now." Max said sternly.

Jason and his friends agreed not to tell, but now he is being backed into a corner. Jason just stared at the ground.

"Jason, please she should have been home over 2 hours ago. But, she hasn't shown up." Carri begged him.

"Talk now or you are grounded." Max said.

"Carri, Kim isn't with Tommy. I wish she was, but she's not." Jason said

"Then where is she?" Carri asked.

"I don't know. She was supposed to meet us at the basketball and never showed. We looked for her and all we found was her backpack. I was hoping that she set it down and got distracted and went to the mall. Jason explained. He lied on the last part, but he couldn't tell about the chloroform.

Carri looked like she was going to pass out. Amanda helped her sit down.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Max asked his son.

"I was hoping, she went to the mall." Jason lied.

"Do you have her backpack?" Carri asked.

"Yeah, I was hanging onto it for her." Jason said.

He didn't actually have the backpack. It was at the Command Center.

"Can you go get it?" Carri told him.

Jason went to his room and teleported to the Command Center to retrieve the bag. He was also sure to remove the morpher and the power coin and left them there. He then brought the bag downstairs and handed it to Carri.

"Come Carri, I will take you home. Don't worry, Max will find her." Mandy said.

After Carri and Mandy left, Jason was looking up at her father.

"Night Dad." Jason said heading for the stairs.

"Freeze! Sit!" Max commanded.

Jason turned and went to the couch to sit.

"What aren't you saying?" Max asked.

"Kim is always being harassed by kids at school, but they would never hurt her." Jason said.

"Are you sure about that?" Max asked.

"No, I am not sure. We have always had to save her, before it goes too far." Jason said.

"Does this happen often?" Max said.

Jason nodded.

"You said 'we' whose we?" Max asked.

"Zack and Billy help sometimes. But, mostly it's Tommy and me." Jason said.

"Alright go to bed." Max said.

Jason went back to bed.

"Please Kim, wherever you are, please be okay." Jason said staring at the ceiling


	5. Please save me

Kim woke up in a gray room with no windows and no sunlight. She didn't know where she was or even what time of day it is. The room was big and was triple locked from the other side. Kim tried to get off the bed, when she put her feet on the ground, she stood up and tripped. Kim the noticed that there were chains on her feet and the end of the chains went into the wall.

Kim sat back on the bed very frightened, "Where am I? Tommy, please help me." She said sadly.

"Get it together Kimberly, you are a Ranger and you have been in worse situation then this." She said to herself.

Kim looked at wrist to try to call the others; she then noticed her communicator wasn't there.

"Great! I can't even call the others. Kim looked around the room. On one of the walls was something that caught her eye. It was her. The wall was plastered with pictures of her. Some had been cut up, if they taken with other people. Some were out of the yearbook. Including last year's homecoming queen picture. Above the picture was written the word "**Mine**!" In big red bold letters.

"I am in real trouble, how will I ever get out of this." Kim said.

A couple of guys came in with masks on. Kim tried to see if she can recognize her captors.

"Why am I here?" Kim asked.

"Get use to your surrounding, because you are never leaving." The captor 1 said.

"Why am I here?" Kim demanded.

"You were Homecoming Queen weren't you? A 15 year old sophomore beat out the seniors. That means something doesn't it? The other captor 2 commented.

"So that's what this is all about." Kim thought.

"What are you going to do with me?" Kim asked them.

"Now! Nothing, as long as you behave yourself and don't try to escape." Captor 1 said.

The captors left and Kimberly laid down on the bed crying. "Please somebody find me. I want to go home." She cried softly.


	6. The Call

After Jason went up to bed, Max decided to call his partner and fill him in on Kimberly's disappearance and the attacks that go on at school.

The phone next to the bed Ryan Oliver leaned over his sleeping wife Alyssa to answer the phone. "Who could be calling at this hour?" Ryan thought.

"Hello, Oliver Residence this is Ryan." He said into the phone.

"Ryan it is Max." Max said.

"Maxwell, you have any idea what time it is." Ryan said upset that he woke him up.

"We have a missing person." Max said.

"We can deal with that, tomorrow at the station." Ryan said.

"Ryan, it is Kimberly that is missing." Max explained.

Ryan sat straight up in bed shocked. "Kimberly? As in Kimberly Hart, my son's girlfriend. I wonder if Tommy knows" He said.

"He should since it was Jason who told me and Kimberly's mother about how she disappeared from the park on her way to meet them. Tommy and Jason were the ones who found her backpack." Max explained.

"What made him tell you? Tommy didn't say a word." Ryan asked.

Alyssa sat up when she heard her son's name mentioned.

"Ryan, what is going on?" Alyssa asked.

Ryan waved to her.

"Carri came over, wondering if Kim was out with Tommy tonight." Max explained.

"Tommy has been here all night. Any leads." Ryan said.

"Maybe, did you know about the attacks at their school?" Max asked.

"What attacks?" Ryan replied.

"Ask your son. Since he and Jason always have to save her." Max said.

"So you think that one or more of her attackers could be involved." Ryan asked.

"What else do we have to go on? We will talk more later." Max said.

Ryan hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Alyssa asked.

"Kim is missing. She disappeared from the park and no one has seen her since." Ryan told her.

"We have to tell Tommy!" Alyssa said getting out of the bed.

"Alyssa he knows, apparently Kimberly was on her way to meet them when she disappeared. He and Jason found her backpack in the park." Ryan explained.

"Oh man. Wait a minute, what attacks?" Alyssa said.

"Supposedly, Kim is being attacked at school. Jason and Tommy are always saving her. I am going to go talk to Tommy." Ryan said.

"Ryan, it is late. Let him sleep." Alyssa begged.

"He can sleep tomorrow." Ryan said and then went down the hall to Tommy's room.


	7. About Kim

Ryan went into his son's bedroom. Tommy was asleep. Ryan walked over to the bed and sat down next to Tommy.

"Thomas, wake up." Ryan said.

Tommy started waking up slowly.

"Dad it's 1 in the morning. Why are you here?" Tommy asked.

"Why didn't you tell me Kimberly has disappeared? You did know." Ryan said.

Tommy didn't know what to say, they had sworn not to tell anyone.

"We thought maybe she had gone to the mall and forget to meet us at the court." Tommy said.

"Kim's mother asked Jason if she was out with you tonight and forgot to go home. That was when Jason told her, she was missing." Ryan explained.

"Great Jason, you could have warned me." Tommy thought.

"Tell me about the attacks." Ryan said.

Tommy was confused.

"What attacks?" Tommy's asked.

"Jason told his dad that Kim is attacked at school and needs saving." Ryan explained.

"Oh those attack. They are not really attacks, it is just two bullies harass Kim non-stop. Nothing ever comes of it. Jason and I get them to back off and they do." Tommy said.

"Fill me on these so called attacks." Ryan asked.

"First time I met Kim, they were harassing her. Asking her out, she said NO. Then he said something about teaching her a lesson. I showed up and he backed off. It is just stuff like that." Tommy said.

"Do you think they could have taken her?" Ryan asked.

"Bulk and Skull. There not smart enough to plan a kidnapping. They never even laid a hand on her. Wait that is not entirely true." Tommy said.

"Then they have touched her." Ryan said,

"Bulk grabbed her in the park. Jason and Zack got her back. I wasn't there. I don't really know what happened, I wasn't there." Tommy told his father yawning.

"Alright, go back to sleep, we will work on getting Kim back." Ryan said.

"You will find her." Tommy said.

"Yes, Max and I will start as soon it is light out." Ryan said.

Tommy nodded and Ryan left to back to bed. Tommy went to his window and looked up at the stars.

"Please Kim, be okay, we will never give up on you. Just hang on." Tommy said.


	8. Do we tell the truth

4 days later and Kim is still missing.

At the command center.

"Billy, have you been able to find out where Zedd is holding her yet?" Tommy asked.

"We may have to face the fact that Zedd doesn't have Kimberly. We can't find her in his world at all. We can't prove he has here." Billy said.

"I think we have to turn over the cloth to the cops." Trini said.

"We can't. Not with out revealing the truth." Jason said.

"_I think we don't have a choice. We have to save Kim, even if it means revealing your identities to the cops. Jason, Tommy your fathers are cops and in charge of the search. It's time you tell them the truth for Kimberly's sake."_ Zordon said.

"The last thing I want to do is tell my father that I am a Power Ranger." Jason said.

"I am with you. But Zordon is right. As Rangers we have gotten nowhere. Are you still coming over for dinner tonight?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Mom took Carri on a little vacation. She has been a complete basket case since Kim's disappearance." Jason said.

"So we are in this together. We tell them tonight. We tell them everything." Tommy said.

"We don't have much of choice do we. 4 days. She has been gone for 4 days." Jason said sadly.

Tommy and Jason went to Tommy's house.

"Tommy, how are you doing?" Alyssa asked.

"Okay, mom. I try not to think about it. I can't stop thinking about her. What if she is hurt somewhere?" Tommy said.

"Max and Ryan have been working non stop to find her." Alyssa said hugging her son.

"Mom, we are going down to the basement." Tommy said.

Tommy and Jason took turns taking their frustration out on Tommy's punching bag.

"We have to find her and find her alive. I can't live without her." Tommy said.

"I can't either. She is my little sister; I should have been able to protect her." Jason said.

Max and Ryan came into the kitchen.

"Hi Alyssa, when is dinner?" Ryan asked giving his wife a kiss.

"Not for an hour." Alyssa replied.

"Is my son here?" Max asked.

"Yes, he and Tommy are down in the basement. Any word on Kimberly." Alyssa said.

"I'm afraid not." Ryan said.

"It is like she just disappeared into thin air." Max said.

Max and Ryan went down to the basement to see their sons. Tommy and Jason saw them coming.

"Well it's now or never." Jason said.

"How are you doing?" Max asked.

"Dad, we have something to tell you and you're not going to like it." Jason said.

"In that case you two better have a seat." Ryan said.

They all sat down on the couches in the basement.

"Alright start talking." Ryan said.

Tommy took a deep breath, "Alright lets get this over with."


	9. Telling the Truth

"Alright what is it?" Max asked the boys.

"We have been sitting on some evidence since Kim disappeared. Just trying to figure out what we should do with it." Jason said.

"What kind of evidence?" Ryan asked.

"Tell them Tommy." Jason said.

"Me, why me?" Tommy asked Jason.

"Tell us what Thomas?" Ryan asked.

Tommy opened up his backpack and took out a cloth that was inside a baggie. He handed it to his father who took it from him.

"It's chloroform." Jason said.

"We found it in the trash at the park near where we found her bag." Tommy said.

"All this time you knew she was chloroformed." Ryan said angrily.

"So you knew she didn't forget to meet you and went to the mall. You lied." Max yelled.

The boys nodded.

"Why on earth would you sit on this evidence?" Ryan asked.

The boys hung their head.

"There is more." Tommy said quietly.

"More evidence, you kept to yourselves." Max said.

Jason opened his bag and took out Kimberly's communicator. He handed it to his father.

"We found it in the park, hiding in the grass. The clasp is broken." Jason said.

"It's a watch like you wear." Max said.

"Looks more like a walkie-talkie watch, if you asked me." Ryan said.

The boys looked at each other, they have already come this far. They might as well as go all the way.

"It's not a watch. It is a communicator." Jason said.

"Kim is the Pink Power Ranger." Tommy said.

Max and Ryan were shocked by what Tommy had said.

"So are we. He is Green; I am Red and the leader." Jason explained.

"You guys are Power Rangers." Max said.

"When, Kim first disappeared. We thought Lord Zedd took her. Now we just don't know." Tommy said.

"Kidnapped by Lord Zedd?" Ryan asked.

"It wouldn't have been the first time. Kidnapping come with the job. We always make it out just fine though." Jason said.

"You have been kidnapped?" Max asked his son.

"Yes, we all have. We are used to it. We know the other will get us out." Jason said.

"Would Lord Zedd use chloroform?" Ryan asked.

"No, but he would use a decoy and the decoy would. This is why we can't rule him out." Tommy said.

"A decoy?" Max asked.

"Putting a spell on someone, to do his bidding." Jason said.

"You should have said something earlier. We have lost 4 days." Ryan yelled at his son.

"Ryan, don't be mad at Tommy. It not his fault, it's mine." Jason said.

"Jason!" Tommy said shocked.

"_I_ am the leader; _I_ gave the order not to tell." Jason said.

"You were what you thought was best for the team." Tommy said.

"Yeah, the team. Not Kimberly. I was so sure Zedd had her and saw no point to tell. We don't know if Zedd has her. We can't find her in his world. We can't find her at all." Jason said.

"You can't tell anyone about us. No one is supposed to know." Tommy told his dad.

"Boys! Dinner." Alyssa yelled from upstairs.

"Come, let's go eat. But, this isn't over. Not by a long shot." Max told his son.


	10. Captured Again

Kim feet are still chained up in the room. As she laid on the bed.

"I wonder when I will be rescued. Or if I will even be rescued." Kim thought.

"Tommy please find me. I want to go home." Kim screamed.

Suddenly there was a light and flash. Goldar was in the room with her.

"Goldar, I suppose your not here to rescue me." Kim said sarcastically.

"Now, why would we rescue you, Power Ranger." Goldar said.

"Then why are you here?" Kim asked.

"To take you with me, back to the castle. By the time we get back there, your room should be ready." Goldar said.

"My room? Great! Can things get any worse?" Kim thought.

Goldar broke the chains around Kimberly's ankles. Kim tried to run, but Goldar grabbed her. They vanished from the room just as the captors came in to check on her.

"Where did she go?" Captor 2 said.

"If she escaped, she can tell on us." Captor 1 said.

"She doesn't know who we are." Captor 2 said.

"Yes, but she can bring the cops here." Captor 1 said.

"We get out of here." Captor 2 said.

"First things First we clean up here, like none of this even existed." Captor 1 said.

"Then she will look crazy." Captor 2 said.

The captors removed every bit of evidence and the room looked completely deserted like it was, before they had planned the kidnapping.

On the moon.

Goldar and Kim appeared in a room. The room at least looked better then the one she just got out of her. It looked like a girl's room. The room was pink and there was a bed with a pink canopy. In the corner of the room was a crib.

"Why is there a crib in here?" Kim asked.

"That has nothing to do with you for now. Zedd has plans for you, you will learn in all due time, what his plans for you." Goldar said.

Goldar zapped Kimberly, all of sudden she was back in chains. Chains around her wrists, which were connected to the chains around her ankles.

"I had to ask, didn't I?" Kim thought. "I got out of the frying pan, just to end up in the fire. Now what I am going to do."


	11. Zedd's Plan

Tommy and Jason were in Tommy's basement sparring in frustration.

"I can't believe it has been an entire week since Kim disappeared." Tommy said.

"It is like she has just disappeared into thin air." Jason said.

"When are we going to get a break and find out where she is?" Tommy asked.

"I am hoping soon." Jason said.

Ryan and Max came down into the basement.

"Any luck on your side." Max asked.

"No, and I take it that you haven't had any luck either." Jason said.

All of sudden Tommy 8-year-old sister Alex comes running down into the basement.

"Come quick, Kimberly is on TV." Alex said.

They all ran upstairs and sat down in front of the TV. They saw Lord Zedd at first but not Kimberly.

"Alex, you said Kim was on TV. I don't see her." Tommy said.

"Just wait." Alex replied.

Then he saw her, she was wearing a pink sundress and in chains.

"Oh man, poor Kim." Tommy said.

On the screen.

"I would like you all meet my future wife, the one and only, the beautiful Kimberly Hart. Smile for the camera Kimberly." Zedd said.

"Don't count on it." Kimberly said sarcastically.

"Goldar take my bride-to-be, back to her room. Maybe she will be more cooperative tomorrow." Zedd said.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. On second thought, maybe you should." Kimberly said with a smirk.

"You will cooperate." Zedd said to Kim.

"No, I don't think so. I will fight you every step of the way on this. I would rather die then marry you." Kim said.

"Goldar take her away!" Zedd screamed.

Goldar was about to grab Kimberly's arm.

"Keep your hands off of me, I can do it myself." Kim said as she left with Goldar.

The screen then returned to normal programming.

Tommy and Jason took off for the basement so they could talk. Max and Ryan followed. Ryan locked the door so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"We have to get Kim out now!" Tommy said punching the bag.

"I can't believe Zedd publicize the fact that he plans on marrying Kim." Jason said.

"We have to get her out. There is no way I will let my girlfriend marry that monster." Tommy said.

"We will get her out." Jason said.

All of a sudden, Max's phone started to ring. Max answered it. It was his wife.

"Max, did you see the TV? That monster has Kimberly and planning on marrying her, how disgusting is that." Mandy said.

"I saw. I'm sure the Power Rangers are already working on a plan to get her back. How's Carri taking it?" Max said.

"She said she doesn't know what worse, not knowing where Kim is, or knowing that she is being held by that creature." Mandy said.

"Tommy why don't you come over tonight and we will come up with a plan to rescue Kim." Jason said.

Tommy nodded.

"Billy, I need you and the others to meet me at my house. We have to come up with a plan to rescue Kim." Jason said into his communicator.

"Affirmative!" Billy's voice came back over.

"We want in on this." Max said.

"Dad, I don't think it is a good idea. Just let us handle it." Jason said.

"We just want to be informed." Ryan said.

"We don't have time to argue, so you might as well." Tommy said.

They all left for Jason's so they can talk without interruptions.


	12. Planning the rescue

At Jason's house they all sat around the table discussing how to rescue Kim.

"We have to get in to Zedd's castle undetected. So we can't just teleport." Zack said.

"What about your entry device. We can use to get in." Tommy asked.

"I don't know if that is such a smart idea, because once in we would be on our own. Somebody would have to stay behind to make sure nothing happens to the frequency we go in on. The only way out is on that same frequency." Billy explained.

"Besides we don't know where Kim is being held." Trini said.

"We know she is in the castle. That is a starting point." Jason said.

"The only place we've been in the dark dimension. We have never actually been inside the castle." Tommy said.

Jason's communicator goes off, "Yes, Zordon." He said with everyone else listening.

"JASON, TOMMY, YOU GO! THE REST OF YOU NEED TO STAY HERE IN CASE THERE IS TROUBLE." Zordon said.

"So Billy you and Trini go get your entry way and we will meet you at the park in 1 hour." Jason said.

Billy and Trini left.

"I think you need another plan." Zack said.

"It's the only one we got. We don't know the layout of the castle." Jason said.

"You know your powers are useless there. Besides, you could be walking into a trap." Zack told them.

"We are aware of that; I would risk it all, if it meant getting Kimberly back." Tommy said.

"That goes double for me." Jason said.

"Well you know we will watch your back from the park." Zack said.

"I know, we should head out and be ready to go." Jason said.

"We are going with you to the park." Max said.

"No, it is too dangerous." Jason told his father.

"Yet you're doing it." Max said.

"Except we know what we are doing." Tommy argued.

"It didn't sound like you do. You're going in completely blind and without powers." Ryan argued back.

"But, we still possess the knowledge of the powers." Jason spoke up.

"Do you really want to sit her arguing about it, or do you want to go do your mission and we will be waiting in the park." Max said.

"Fine, we don't have time to argue anyway." Jason said.

They left for the park. Trini and Billy were already there, setting up the entry way.

"Guys know where you end up, when you first get there. You have to go back to the exact same spot with Kim to get out." Billy said.

"Okay, just make sure nothing happens to the entry way, while we are in. We don't want to get trapped. The three of you stay on your guard." Jason ordered.

"Affirmative." Billy said.

"We will, just get Kim back." Trini said.

"Good luck!" Ryan told the boys.

"Be careful," Max said.

Billy fired up his entry way. The beams went from one pole to the other. Tommy and Jason ran into the beams and were gone in an instant.

"Good luck guys, come back safely." Trini said.


	13. The Rescue

The other Rangers waited in the park for the return of their friends and teammates.

Inside Zedd's castle

Tommy and Jason arrived, first thing they did was look around to see where they are. So they know where they have to go to get back.

"We should split up; we will cover more ground that way." Tommy said.

"No, we should stick, it is safer that way." Jason said.

They snuck through the hall, looking for where Kimberly is being held. They came to a hall and saw putties guarding a room.

"I think I may have found Kim." Tommy said quietly.

"That could be too easy. It may not be Kim in there." Jason said.

Tommy and Jason snuck up on the putties and hit them in the Z, before they had a chance to respond. Tommy looked through the window and saw a sleeping Kimberly.

Jason opened the door.

"Kim, get up, we are here to rescue you." Jason said.

Kim got out of the bed.

"Oh guys, I am so glad you are here. Where are the others?" Kimberly asked.

"In the park, waiting for us to return." Tommy said.

"Don't count on returning!" Kimberly said changing into Scorpina.

"Where is Kimberly?" Tommy shouted.

"We knew there would be a rescue attempt. You Rangers are so predictable." Scorpina said laughing.

"Looks like we have to fight her first." Jason said.

They did fought her until she vanished.

"Now let's go get Kim and get out before we get any more surprises." Tommy said.

At the end of a hall, they heard someone crying.

"What that sound?" Tommy asked.

"It sounds like someone crying, we should check it out." Jason said.

They follow the sound to a locked room. Inside the room they saw another Kimberly. This one was in chains.

"We have to break the lock and get Kim out." Tommy said.

After they manage to break the lock, Tommy opened the door slowly this time. Kimberly saw them and smiled.

"I was hoping someone would come to rescue me. The wedding is supposed to be tomorrow." She said.

Tommy ran over to her, but, Jason wanting to be sure that this one is really is Kimberly.

"When you were 6, you stayed with my family for 1 week. Why? Where were your parents?" Jason asked.

"Where were my parents? Dad was having surgery and mom was staying with him at the hospital. Besides, Amanda offered to take me." Kim said.

Jason ran up and gave her a hug helping her to her feet.

"I am really glad it is you; let's get you out of here." Jason said.

Tommy picked Kimberly up and as they were leaving the room. Zedd showed up.

"Where are you going with my bride to be?" Zedd growled.

"As far away from you as I can get." Kim said.

"Tommy, take her and get her out of here." Jason yelled.

"I am not leaving without you." Tommy said.

"Alright, run for it." Jason yelled.

Jason turned around and took off running. With Kimberly in his arms, Tommy followed. They looked for that place, where they first came in at.

At the park

"Come on guys, hurry up." Billy said.

In the park Goldar, Scorpina and putties appeared.

"We've got Trouble!" Zack yelled.

"In that case let's take care of them." Trini said.

"It's Morphin Time!" All three said in unison.

"Masterdon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

All three became Rangers in front of Max and Ryan.

"Trini, stay and guard the entry way." Zack said.

"We can handle the entry way." Max said.

"Alright if the putties come near, Aim for the Z." Trini said.

Jason and Tommy came running out of the beams with Kimberly still wearing the chains.


	14. The Battle

"Hey you made it back, Great!" Trini said.

"Guys, a little help here, would be nice." Zack said.

"Right!" Jason said.

Tommy sat Kimberly down. Max and Ryan took Kim from Tommy.

"It is Morphin Time!" Jason said.

"Dragon-Zord!"

"Trynanasorous!"

Jason and Tommy became the Red and Green Rangers in front of Ryan and Max. Kimberly wondered why they did that in front of their fathers. Max and Ryan each held Kim's arms and they watched the battle. All of sudden Goldar grew big. Max and Ryan got scared.

"Tommy, call on the Dragon-Zord." Jason said.

Tommy took out his dagger and played the song to awaken the sleeping dinosaur. The Dragon-Zord came out of the sea.

"Tommy, you and the Dragon-Zord take care of Goldar. We will handle Scorpina and the putties." Jason said.

Tommy disappeared. Kim looked at her friends engaged in battle. Scorpina was coming close to Kim. It was apparent, that they were trying to recapture Kimberly. Jason and Zack fought Scorpina, to keep her away from Kim.

"Jason!" Kim yelled.

Jason came running over.

"Kim, are you okay?" Jason asked.

"I will be a lot better in the battle, if I were not wearing chains. You want to free me." Kim said.

Jason took his sword out and broke the chains. Kim rubbed her wrists.

"I will give you these on one condition." Jason said holding her morpher and power coin.

"Oh, and what's that." Kim asked.

"That you do **not** do any gymnastic moves." Jason said.

Kim watched Jason waving them in front of her.

"You drive a hard bargain, but you got a deal." Kim said smiling.

She took them from Jason and he went back to fighting Scorpina.

"It's Morphin Time!" Kim said in the sweetest voice.

"Pterodactyl!"

It felt so good to be in battle again. Kim handled the putties and let the others deal with Scorpina. She didn't want to risk getting captured again. She kept her promise to Jason and did not do any gymnastic moves. Jason was worried that Kim's wrists and ankles were not up to the task of gymnastic moves, after she had been wearing chains.

They took care of the putties and Scorpina left without Kim. Kim looked up at the battle going on between Goldar and the Dragon-Zord. The battle was going badly.

"The Dragon-Zord is in trouble!" Kimberly said.

Ryan was shocked and worried that his son was in trouble. Jason noticed the look on Ryan's face.

"Don't worry, he is not in the zord, he operates the Zord by his flute dagger." Jason said and then turned to Kim, "would you look like to do the honors."

"We need Thunder-Zord Power Now!"

"Masterdon Lion Thunder-Zord Power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder-Zord Power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder-Zord Power!"

"Saber tooth-Tiger Griffin Thunder!"

Trynanasorous Red-Dragon Thunder-Zord Power!"

Ryan and Max were watching as the zords come towards the Rangers. They jumped up and landed on their Zords. They formed the Thunder Mega-Zord. Goldar eventually backed off.

"This isn't over Rangers, not by a long shot!" Goldar said as he disappeared.

"It never is!" Kim said smiling.

Kim was standing next to Tommy, no longer morphed. She was smiling and then she almost passed out.

"Kim!" Tommy said catching her.

"What happened?" Zack said.

"Kim has being experiencing an adrenalin rush while morph. Now that it is over, it was too much for her." Billy said.

They all looked at each other confused.

"She had a boost of energy and now she is exhausted." Trini translated.

"We should get her to the hospital." Ryan said.

Kim heard that word and woke up.

"No hospital." Kim said softly.

"Kim, you really need to be checked out by a doctor." Max said.

"Can't Mandy check me out at your house; I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Alright, I will make you a deal. I will let her check you out at the house. However, if Mandy says you need to be in the hospital, that is were you will be." Max said in a stern voice to let Kim know that he was serious.

Kim nodded.


	15. Reunion

Max did end up taking Kimberly back to his house. Amanda was out; he figured that she is out with Carri. Carri doesn't even know that Kim is back. Max picked up the phone.

"Mandy, I am at the house, why don't you and Carri come on over." Max said.

Kimberly was lying on the couch. Her wrists and ankles are swollen and cut up due to the chains she had worn. Max and Ryan were in the kitchen talking.

"You know that we have to question her about her kidnapping." Ryan said.

"I know, but she has been through so much. Okay, we should do it before Mandy and Carri arrive anyway." Max said.

They went into the living room, the teens were talking.

"Guys, why did you morph in front of your father's? You revealed our Identities too them." Kim said.

"They already knew, before we morphed in the park." Tommy admitted.

"When we couldn't find you in Zedd's dimensions, we were forced to tell." Jason said.

"Speaking of you, were you with Zedd the whole time." Max asked coming in.

"No, only at the end. Before that I was locked and chained in a room, I don't know where." Kim explained.

"How did it happen?" Ryan asked.

"I was walking through the park to meet the guys at the basketball court. I thought someone might of have been watching me." Kim said trying to recall the details of the day she disappeared.

"Was someone there?" Tommy asked.

"No, I convinced myself that I was being paranoid. Bent down to tie my shoe and the next thing I knew a hand was over my mouth and someone was pulling me up to my feet. I struggled to break free and a cloth came over my nose and mouth. I then woke up in the room." Kim went on.

"Do you know where you were?" Max asked.

"The room was gray, with no windows. On one of the walls, were pictures of me. One was taken out of last year's yearbook. It was my homecoming picture. I couldn't see the outside at all, so half the time I didn't know it was day or night. My feet were chained to the wall. I could walk around, but couldn't go anywhere." Kim continued.

"Do you know who took you?" Ryan asked.

"No, my guess was it had something to do with homecoming. Either someone obsessed with me, or someone whose girlfriend lost or not even elected. Zedd didn't take me, because I was a Ranger. If he had he wouldn't publicize the wedding. He took me because of how I look. My looks got me kidnapped not just once but twice." Kim told them.

"That might be true, but we will protect you. It won't happen again." Tommy said holding her.

The door opened.

"Maxwell, why did you bring us here?" Mandy said as she came in.

Kimberly saw her mother, before Carri saw her.

"Mom!" Kimberly called running up to her mother and throwing her arms around her neck.

"When did you get back?" Carri said crying.

"The Rangers rescued her, and turned her over to us. She is hurt Mandy, why don't you take a look at her." Max said.

Mandy looked at Kim's wrists and ankles. She wrapped them up.

"Kimberly, you gave us all a scare. Well you live; your cuts may hurt for awhile, because they are deep. I want to try and let them heel on their own first. Walking will be hard for you, so you should try stay off your feet." Mandy said


	16. Reunion Continues

"Come Kim, we should be getting home." Carri said.

"Mom, can Tommy spend the night. I would really like to have him there." Kim asked her mother.

Carri looked at her daughter, then to Tommy and last at Ryan. She knew her daughter had been through a lot, if having Tommy there would help.

"It's okay with me, if it is okay with his father." Carri said.

Tommy looked up at his father, hoping that he would say yes.

"Sure, it's okay." Ryan said.

"Thanks dad." Tommy said.

They were getting ready to leave. Jason gave Kim a hug.

"I am so happy that you're back safe and sound little sister." Jason said.

"Hey bro, what are you going to do know." Kim asked.

"I am going to go inform Ernie that you are back. Ernie would not let anyone order a berry shake while you were missing. He knows that it is your favorite." Jason said.

"Speaking of a berry shake, I could sure go for one." Kim said smiling.

"I will be sure to bring you one." Jason said.

"I will go with you. May I mom go to the Youth Center with Jason. Tommy will come too." Kim asked.

"Kimberly, you really should get some rest. You have been through so much." Mandy said.

"I can rest later." Kim begged her doctor.

"I will make you a deal; I want to go by the hospital. I will drop you off at the Youth Center for an hour. Then I will pick you up." Amanda said.

"Okay, we'll take it." Kim said.

"Mandy, I want to thank you for everything you did while Kimberly was missing. I couldn't have gotten through it without you." Carri said giving her friend a hug.

"Carri, no thanks necessary. I know you would have been there for me if Jason was missing. That is what friends are for, and you have been my best friend since we were in school." Mandy replied.

"Now, you know why, I think of Kimberly as my little sister." Jason whispered to Tommy.

"Alright we should be going. Carri I will drop Kimberly off at your place in an hour and a half." Amanda said.

They arrived at the Youth Center and before Amanda would let them out of the car she gave them a lecture on making sure Kimberly doesn't over do it. She then handed a 10 to Jason for the shakes.

"Do you think that they will ever back off?" Kim asked Jason.

"Maybe, once your ankles heal. I will go in first and order the drinks. Then Tommy you come in with Kimberly." Jason said.

Jason walked up to the bar and he saw the sign Ernie had made. It had a picture of a berry shake with the no symbol over it. Under the picture read: _until Kimberly's back._

"Ernie, 3 berry shakes please." Jason said.

"Jason, you already know, no one can have one." Ernie said.

Jason motioned to Tommy to bring in Kimberly.

"Not even for me." Kimberly asked.

"Kimberly!" Ernie said giving her a hug. "When did you get back?"

"Just a little while ago. The Rangers rescued me." Kim answered.

"Before the wedding I hope." Ernie asked.

"Yes before the wedding, which I am absolutely grateful for." Kim said sitting down on the stool.

"3 berry shakes coming right up! On the house!" Ernie said smiling.

As Ernie was fixing up the drinks he asked Kim, "You want me to set up the mat and the beam?"

Kim looked at Ernie and then down at her hands.

"I can't do gymnastics for awhile. My wrists and ankles were injured because of the chains that I was force to wear." Kim said sadly.

"I can't wait to see you do the 'perfect lady handstand' on to the beam." Jason told Kim.

Ernie looked confused, so Kimberly thought she had better explain.

"You know that when you do a handstand. You position your hands to be level with your body right. Well, what I do is I intertwine my fingers like a perfect lady would, and then go up. The judges love it." Kim explained.

"Yeah, only the judges." Jason commented.

Mr. Kaplan and Mrs. Applebee walked into the Youth Center, they were surprised by who they saw sitting with Jason and Tommy.

"Kimberly, you are back." Mrs. Applebee said.

"Yeah, I got back today." Kim said.

Mandy came walking in the Youth Center, she saw all the attention Kimberly was getting.

"Kids, lets go." Mandy commanded.

Mandy drove Kim and Tommy back to Kim's house.

"Kimberly, you be sure to stay off your feet." Mandy ordered.

Kim nodded and they went inside. Carri had the couch all set up for Kim so she could rest and not be isolated to her room.

"Kimmy! Your home!" said Kim's 4 year-old brother Morgan said.

"Yes, Morgy. I am." Kim said hugging her brother, but she couldn't pick him up.

Kim sat down on the couch; Morgan climbed up next to her and for the rest of the night, would not leave her side.


	17. A rough Night

"I am so glad you are staying here with me." Kim said.

"Hey Beautiful!" Let me help you upstairs to bed." Tommy said.

Tommy slowly helped Kim up to her room. She was very careful walking up the stairs, as her ankles hurt with every step. He got Kim up to her room, and she climbed into her bed. Carri came in Kim's room with Morgan.

"Tommy, Morgan wants you to put him to bed." Carri asked.

Tommy picked up the child and left for Morgan's bedroom leaving Carri alone with Kim.

"Hey sweetie, you don't know how good it is to see you in that bed again." Carri said sitting down on the bed.

"It is good to be back in this bed again. Thank you again for letting Tommy, stay in here with me." Kim said.

"Kimberly, I didn't say he could sleep in your room and certainly not your bed." Carri said.

"Mom, you don't have to worry about anything happening. I couldn't do anything with him, even if I wanted to." Kim said.

Carri was saddened to hear this. She would love for her daughter to have said, "I want to, but I won't. You raised me better then that. Not to hear that she couldn't.

Tommy came back in the room.

"I just came to say goodnight. I am heading downstairs to the couch." Tommy said.

"Actually, Tommy, you can stay in here with Kim. She wants you with her and I don't want to see her hurting." Carri said and then left the room.

"I can't believe they are letting me stay in here with you." Tommy said.

Kim just smiled.

Tommy laid down on the bed next to Kim. She fell asleep in his arms. In the middle of the night he got up to get a drink of water. Kim knew he was gone and she started screaming. Carri came running to her to calm him down.

"Kimberly! What's wrong? Calm down." Carri said trying to hug her.

Tommy came back in the room with the glass of water. He was shocked to see Kim so upset. Not less then 3 minutes ago, she was calm and asleep.

"Carri what happened, she was fine." Tommy said.

"Tommy!" Kim cried.

Tommy went over to the bed and she flung her arms around his neck in fear. He laid down bringing her down with him. In his arms, she started calming down and fell back asleep. Tommy and Carri just looked at each other, neither one understood why she freaked out.

In the morning Tommy tried to talk to Kim about what happened, except she didn't want to talk about it. He brought her downstairs and laid her down on the couch. She was smiling and perky, like nothing happened. However, the nights are rough on her. The doorbell rang and Jason came in.

"Bro, I am glad you are here. Kim, I am going to go home and grab a shower, change my clothes and have breakfast. Then I will be back." Tommy said kissing Kim on the cheek.

Tommy left and went home. He opened the door, his mother was making breakfast. Ryan was reading the paper at the table.

"Hi mom, dad." Tommy said giving his mother a kiss.

"Well hello, how is Kim doing?" Alyssa asked.

Tommy said nothing.

"How did she sleep?" Ryan asked.

"I got up to get some water and Kimberly started screaming. She was calm before and after. Except for the time I had gotten up. I don't know what happened." Tommy said.

"Did she say why?" Alyssa asked.

"No, she would much rather forget that it even happened." Tommy said.

"Maybe she just needs more time." Ryan said.

"She is hiding something, and whatever it is, is what made her freak out." Tommy told his parents.

"Just be there for here, she is dependent on you." Ryan said.

"Yeah, I am going to go catch a shower." Tommy said and then he left.

"Do you really think they are going to be okay?" Alyssa asked.

"Kimberly has to face that she was held hostage by Lord Zedd and almost married him. Until, she does she will be having nightmares." Ryan said.

Tommy then headed back to Kim's house for the rest of the day and night.


	18. FIRE

"Kim, I am going to stay here tonight. I will sleep on your floor." Jason said.

"Why Jase," Kim asked.

"Well tomorrow, Tommy and I have a lot of practice to do for the tournament next week. We will use your practice room in the basement." Jason explained.

"Oh okay, between you and Tommy, things are great. They are wonderful and nothing bad could possibly happen." Kim said.

"Jason and I will go get you a drink." Tommy said.

In the kitchen, Tommy was getting ice water for Kim.

"Thanks for not telling her, what I told you." Tommy said.

"Yeah, she is my little sister. I just want to make sure she is okay. I will keep an eye on her when you get up tonight." Jason said.

Kim and Tommy were lying on her bed. She was in his arms and Jason was on the floor.

"Goodnight Jason." Kimberly said.

Tommy gave Jason a look. Then he lied down to sleep.

Around 2 in the morning Jason woke up suddenly, he thought he smelled something. He got up and looked around. He opened Kim's door to the hallway, what he saw shocked him. The whole house was on fire. He closed the door and ran to wake up Kim and Tommy.

"Wake up, the house in on fire!" Jason called.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Fire, are you sure?" Tommy asked.

Kim and Tommy got out of bed quickly.

"What about the others?" Kim asked.

"You guys round up the others, I'll work on getting us out of here." Jason told them.

Kim and Tommy left her room. The fire was consuming her entire house. She tried to get down to her mother's room, but the flames were already there. She stopped at her 12-year-old cousin Kelly's room.

"Kelly, get up. The house in on fire, we have to get out." Kim said.

"Fire! How are we going to get out? The front door?" Kelly asked terrified.

"No the fire is downstairs, go to my room. Jason is working on a way to get out." Kim said.

Kim then went in to get Morgan. She couldn't pick him up so Tommy did.

"Tommy, we still have to get Ayla. She is the nursery." Kim said.

"I will get Ayla. You take Morgan to your room. I will be there in a minute with Ayla." Tommy said.

Kim took Morgan from Tommy very gently. She took Morgan to her room. The fire was spreading quickly. Kelly was sitting on Kim's bed watching Jason.

"Any luck on getting us out. The fire is getting closer." Kim asked handing Morgan to Kelly.

"Where is Tommy?" Jason asked.

"He went to get Ayla." Kim said.

"Kimberly, I am scared." Kelly said putting Morgan on the bed.

"Yeah, me too." Kim said.

Tommy came back in the room carrying Kim's 8-month-old sister.

"Look, we have to get out. **Now**! Except, the window won't open." Jason said.

"So how are we going to get out then?" Kelly asked.


	19. Another Late Night Call

Max and Mandy were just about to have a romantic evening together. It was a long time since they had the house to themselves, since Jason was spending the night at Kim. Max and Amanda were in bed together when the phone rang.

"Why does it always ring, at the worst possible time?" Mandy said.

"Hello," Max said.

Max face fell when he hung up the phone. Mandy saw Max's face and got concerned.

"Max, what's wrong?" Mandy asked.

"Carri's house is on fire." Max said.

"Jason is there." Mandy said.

"I know I got to call Ryan. Tommy is also there. Get dressed, we will leave in a few minutes and get over there." Max said.

Max called Ryan who was sleeping.

Ryan answered the phone, "Hello, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Do you always answer the phone like that?" Max answered.

"When, someone calls at 2:30 in the morning. Last time you called at this hour, it was to tell me that Kimberly Hart was missing. I know that it is not that." Ryan said.

"It is worse then that. Caroline Dumas house is on fire. There are 8 people trapped inside. _Your_ son and _my_ son are trapped inside." Max said.

Ryan face fell, "I am on my way over." He said.

"Ryan, what happened? What is wrong?" Alyssa asked.

"Don't bother getting dressed, just get Alexis. I am going to go start the car." Ryan said.

"Ryan, what is wrong?" Alyssa asked getting concerned.

"Carri's house is on fire, with Tommy trapped inside." Ryan told her.

Alyssa panicked at the idea that her son is trapped in the fire. She left to go get their daughter, so they can head over and check on her son.

"Alex, get up." Alyssa said.

"Mom, what is going on?" Alex asked.

"Put your coat on and shoes." Alyssa said.

Alyssa helped Alex and they went down to the car.

"Mom, dad, what is wrong?" Alex asked.

"Tommy is trapped in fire." Ryan said.

They got outside Caroline house and saw the fire. The fire had almost consumed the entire house.

"Max, have they gotten them out." Ryan asked.

Max shook his head and the fire chief came running over.

"Detectives there is nothing you can do here?" He said.

"8 people are inside including our sons." Ryan said.

"I am sorry. The fire is out of control. We can't get them out." The fire chief said.

"No, I won't believe that. Is it arson?" Max asked.

"One would think, considering how fast it spread. But not even arson could get this far out of control this fast." The fire chief said.

Mandy and Alyssa were watching the house burn, with their kids inside. Alyssa had Alex in front of her.

"Mom, they will save them right?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure they will." Mandy said.

Max and Ryan were talking about the situation.

"They are Rangers; they can teleport out of there. We've seen them do it." Ryan said.

"They wouldn't risk revealing their identities to Carrie and Pierre." Max said.

"They told us; maybe they should tell them, if it means that they will get out of this alive." Ryan said.

"I hope they will. I hope they find a way out of this alive." Max said.

Ryan and Max then went back to their wives who were terrified at the idea of losing their sons.


	20. The Climb Down

Jason looked around the room for something that would work. He picked up the chair from Kimberly's desk and used it to break the window. At first the window did not break. Tommy handed Ayla to Kelly and grabbed the other chair and started to help him. Finally the window shattered. The sound of the window shattering woke up a sleeping Morgan and startled Ayla and she stared screaming. Kelly rocked Ayla so she would calm down.

"Alright we will climb down the trestle; I will take Ayla with me. Kelly you take Morgan and Tommy you will help Kim." Jason said.

Kelly walked up to the window and took a look at the trestle she is supposed to climb down.

"What are you crazy, that is dangerous." She yelled.

"Yes it is dangerous. But, staying here would be a death sentence." Jason told her.

"I can't make that climb and certainly not with a 4-year-old." Kelly said.

"Kell, you have to. We have to get out of here." Kim said.

"I hate heights and you guys expect me to make a climb like that. Kim, why can't you take him?" Kelly said protesting.

"Kelly, Kimberly can't make the climbs with her wrists and ankles swollen. How about this, I will take Ayla and Morgan. You will have to make the climb down on our own." Jason said to her.

Kelly nodded slowly.

Jason climbed out the window reaching for the top of the trestle with his foot. When he had found it, he reached down and grabbed the bar with his hand. He was now completely on the trestle, all he had to do was climb down.

Down on the ground, their families were watching the front of the house burning, not knowing that the children were making an escape around back.

"Someone is climbing out the window." A young officer said.

"Who? Where?" Max asked.

"Around the back." The officer said.

Max, Ryan Mandy, Alyssa and Alex ran around to the back of the house to see what was happening. Amanda looked up to see what was going on.

"It's Jason! That climb is going to be dangerous." Amanda said.

"Can we get a ladder up there to help them down?" Ryan asked the fire chief.

"No, the ladder is on the truck and we can't get the truck back here. We can get a mat for them to land on in case they fall." The fire chief said.

They set a mat down at the bottom. Jason was still at the top.

"Alright Tommy hand me Ayla." Jason said.

Tommy handed the baby to Jason. He held onto her and got ready for the next child. Tommy picked up Morgan and placed him on Jason's back. Morgan wrapped his arms around Jason's neck.

"I don't believe this. Jason is going to make the climb with two small children, one of them being a baby." Mandy said.

"Don't worry, he will be careful!" Max said comforting his wife.

Jason climbed down a little so that Kelly can get on.

"Alright Kelly it is your turn." Tommy said.

"I can't do it. I will fall." Kelly said.

"Kell, you can do it. Jason will help you to get down. He is waiting for you." Kimberly told her.

"Kelly, I will help you get on the trestle." Tommy said.

Tommy picked up Kelly and lowered her onto the trestle. Jason was there waiting for her. Kelly started to climb down with Jason. The trestle started to shake. Kelly got really scared and stopped climbing.

"It is shaking!" Kelly yelled.

"I know, just be careful." Jason told her.

As they reached the bottom, Amanda took the kids from Jason and Max lifted Kelly off the trestle.

"Alright you two, you are up." Jason called to Kim and Tommy still up in the room.

"Kim can't make a climb like that with her wrists the way they are." Amanda told Jason.

"We know! Tommy is the one that is going to make the climb." Jason told his mother.

Up in Kim's room, the fire had already entered the room.

"Kim, come on. We are up." Tommy told her.

"Go ahead Tommy, when you are on the trestle, I'll climb out." Kim said scared as the fire got closer.

"No, I am not leaving you here in the room alone. Sit on the sill." Tommy said taking her arm.

Kim sat on the sill, while Tommy climbed out and onto the trestle. Once Tommy was in position, Kim climbed onto his back. He then proceeded to climb down with Kim. The trestle was shaking badly and Tommy was losing his grip.

"Hang on Kimberly; it is going to get a little tough. All the shaking is causing my hand to lose the grip." Tommy called.

They still had more then half way to go when Tommy's foot lost its grip, he was now just holding on to the bar of the trestle, by just one hand. Kimberly was still holding on to Tommy's neck.

"TOMMY!" Alyssa cried in fear that her son was going to fall.


	21. After the Fire

"Hang on Kimberly; it is going to get a little tough. All the shaking is causing my hand to lose the grip." Tommy called.

They still had more then half way to go when Tommy's foot lost its grip, he was now just holding on to the bar of the trestle, by just one hand. Kimberly was still holding on to Tommy's neck.

"TOMMY!" Alyssa cried in fear that her son was going to fall.

"Tommy can you reach the bar with your other hand?" Kim asked doing her best to hang on.

"No, not with all the shaking. We are going to have to jump, I am losing my grip." Tommy answered.

"We are too high up to jump." Kim said scared.

"We don't have a choice, hang on." Tommy said.

Tommy let go of the bar and he held onto Kim as they fell through the air and landed hard on the mat that had been set up. Alyssa came running up to the kids and to help them up.

"Thomas, Kimberly are you two okay?" She asked.

"Yes, mother. I think so. Are you alright Beautiful?" Tommy asked.

Kim nodded and then turned around to see her house burning.

"It's gone! It's all gone! My mom and Pierre are gone as well." Kim cried.

Alyssa held Kimberly as she cried and walked her over to the ambulance to get her checked out. Tommy followed his mother over to the ambulance.

Amanda took over with Kim so that Alyssa can tend to her son. The EMT's put an oxygen mask over the children's faces. They were all suffering from smoke inhalation. Tommy and Kimberly had it the worse, as they were in the burning house the longest.

"I think that the kids should spend the night in the hospital." Amanda said.

"No! No hospital!" Kimberly cried.

"Kimberly Anne Hart, you have smoke inhalation. You need to be where the doctor's can keep an eye on your breathing." Mandy said.

"No hospital please!" Kim begged.

"Tommy, Jason! Can we talk to you?" Max said.

Jason and Tommy followed their father's to a private place so they can talk.

"What happened in there?" Ryan asked.

"I woke up when I thought I smelled something. Went to check it out and saw that the house was on fire. I then woke up Kim and Tommy. They left to get the others and I tried to open the window." Jason explained.

"What happened to Carri and Pierre?" Max asked.

"When Kim and I went to get them. The flames had already consumed their room. So we got Kelly, Morgan and Ayla." Tommy explained.

"Do you know how the fire started?" Ryan asked.

"Lord Zedd!" The boys said unison.

"What makes you think it is Zedd?" Max asked.

"A fire that spread way too quickly and a window that never had locks on it, now all of a sudden wouldn't open." Jason said.

"This is how we see it. Zedd started the fire to make everyone believe Kimberly died in the fire. Meanwhile he would be really holding her hostage in private and Kimberly would spend the rest of her life at his mercy." Tommy explained.

"You really think this is really all about Kimberly?" Max asked.

The boys nodded.

"We tried to get to the bottom of Kim's nightmares. We were going to initiate her nightmares and try to see what is causing them. We were planning on doing it, and then the fire started." Jason said.

Max and Ryan were talking about their plan when Kim walked up and heard what they were talking about.

"You set me up!" Kim said angry.

"We are going to go check on the others." Ryan said.

Kim waited for Ryan and Max to leave and then she laid into the boys for their plan. Mandy saw Kim with the boys and it appeared to her that Kim was upset.

"What is that all about?" Mandy asked pointed to Kim.

"Kimberly is having nightmares. Jason and Tommy were going to initiate her nightmares to see what was is causing them, she overheard them and is now giving them a piece of her mind." Max explained.

"I would say that I feel sorry for them, but I don't. They shouldn't try and initiate it, just get her through it." Alyssa said.

"What are we going to do about the kids? Kimberly is fighting us on going to the hospital. She really needs to go though. They all do." Mandy said.

"We are the parents; they will have to do what we say." Ryan said.

"What is going to happen to Kim, Kelly, Morgan and Ayla now that their parents are dead?" Alyssa asked.


	22. The Hospital

"What is going to happen to Kim, Kelly, Morgan and Ayla now that their parents are dead?" Alyssa asked.

"Carri will, probably will say what will happened to them." Max said.

"I already know, what the will says. It says that we will end up with kids. Carri and I have discussed this. I know that she left me as a guardian, if something should happen to her. I have her as a guardian for Jason, should something have happened to us." Mandy explained.

"We can hardly handle the 1 that we have, what makes you think we can handle 4 more children." Max asked.

"What are you talking about Jason is 15, we have done just fine with him. He can and will help out with the 2 small children." Mandy told him.

"Let's not discuss this until the will is read. Right now, we should get the kids to the hospital." Max said.

Max and Ryan went over to where Kim was laying into Tommy and Jason for setting her up.

"Come, we are going to the hospital." Ryan said.

"I already said I don't want to go." Kim told them.

"You really don't have much of a choice. You are _**all **_going and now. We are the adults here and you will do as we say." Max told her with the boys listening as well.

At the hospital

Kim, Kelly, Tommy and Jason were all sharing one room. Morgan and Ayla were taken up to pediatrics. Kimberly was all anxious and ready to jump out of her skin any minute.

"I hate hospitals." Kim said.

Tommy climbed into bed with her, but she was still angry at him for setting her up.

"Kimberly, let me hold you. I am sorry for our plan, it was wrong and should never have happened and will never happen again." Tommy said.

Kim broke down on Tommy.

"Hey Beautiful, why do you hate hospitals so much?" Tommy asked.

"Is it because of Jonathan?" Jason asked.

"Who is Jonathan?" Tommy asked.

"My father, he died of a massive heart attack when I was 10." Kimberly said.

"Jonathan spent years in and out of the hospital for years with his heart, before he finally died from it." Jason explained.

"Kim, I didn't know." Tommy told her rubbing her arms.

"I can't stay here." Kim said as she undid her oxygen and tried to leave.

Jason and Tommy just looked at each other but instead of trying to stop her, they just went with her. Kelly was getting out of bed to go with them.

"Kelly, stay." Jason commanded.

It was early morning, and the sun was getting ready to rise. Jason and Tommy took Kimberly to the lake to watch the sunset.

"I love it here. It is so romantic and peaceful here." Kim said leaning on Tommy's chest.

"Yeah, until our parents find out that we left the hospital. Then we will be dead." Jason said with a smile.

"What do you think is going to happen to me and the others now?" Kim asked Jason.

"I don't know, but whatever happens, you will always be my little sister." Jason told her.

"When my dad was sick, I would visit him constantly. I had loved going to see him and he always said I was the best part of his day. Then one day Jason and I were in the room with him. We were smiling and telling jokes, when all of a sudden the alarms went off and the nurses came rushing in. He died and I watched him die." Kimberly told Tommy crying.

"Carri couldn't stand the idea of going home to that empty house without Jonathan there. So, mom said that she and Kimberly could stay with us for awhile." Jason said.

"What about Morgan?" Tommy asked.

"Mom found out she was pregnant with him after dad's funeral. I think the idea of being a single mother with two kids terrified her. She met Pierre and they dated for awhile, then about after 2 years they got married. Now there gone as well." Kim said picking up a rock and throwing it into the lake.

"We should head back and face the music. By now they know we left." Tommy said.

"There you three are! We have been looking all over for you!" Max said angry and relived that they were okay.

"You should never have left the hospital!" Ryan yelled.

"The three of you are in a lot of trouble. Come on we are going back to the hospital." Max commanded.

"Thomas James, I should ground you." Ryan yelled.

"Don't even think that you two are off the hook here. I will deal with you both later." Max told Jason and Kimberly.

Jason, Tommy and Kim all looked at each other and then followed them back to the hospital where Amanda and Alyssa were there ready to also yell at them.


	23. New House

When they arrived back at the hospital, Amanda and Alyssa were waiting for them frantically.

"Where on earth were you?" Amanda demanded.

"We found them by the lake." Ryan told her.

"You never should have left the hospital. Do you have any idea how scared we got, when we went to check up on you and you weren't there." Alyssa told them

"Mom, we know and we are sorry. Kim couldn't stay and we didn't want her to be alone." Tommy explained.

"Max, what will happen to me and the others now? Do we go to Social Services?" Kimberly asked.

"No, I saw Carri's will this morning. It states that if something should happen to her and Pierre, custody of her children including Kelly will be turned over to Max and Amanda Scott." Alyssa explained to her.

"Does that mean you are adopting them?" Jason asked his parents.

"Yes that it what it means. They will be coming home with us and we are going to pack up the house." Max said.

"Pack up the house? Why?" Jason asked.

"We're moving into a much bigger place with roommates." Mandy said.

"Roommates? Who?" Kim asked.

"Us. We are also moving into the house. We did find one that just went on the market and is big enough for both families." Ryan said.

"Why are we moving?" Tommy asked.

"Kim probably still needs you to stick close to her, especially at night. And I want you to stick close to home, where I can keep an eye on you. Plus it would be good for Ryan and Max, they could work at home." Alyssa explained.

"We should start packing, we are moving in tonight." Max said.

"So does that mean we are off the hook for leaving the hospital?" Jason asked hopefully.

"No, you are not. After everything that has happened, you had us scared to death. Therefore, you both are grounded for 1 week." Amanda said to Jason and Kim.

"You are also grounded for a week. Now come lets go home and pack." Alyssa said to her son.

The kids just nodded. They didn't like the idea of being grounded, but they had a feeling that it was coming.

Trini, Billy and Zack helped them pack up the houses and move into the new one. Alyssa and Amanda took Kimberly and Kelly shopping. Morgan and Ayla weren't ready to go home yet perhaps by tonight. They lost everything in the fire and had to replace all of it.

"Kimberly, you stick with us, no going off on your own." Amanda told her.

After they were all done shopping, Kim was exhausted and her ankles were swelling up that she had to finish shopping in a wheelchair.

"So how did the packing go?" Alyssa asked Tommy.

"Just fine mom, is she okay?" He replied.

"Just exhausted, why don't you take her inside?" Amanda said.

Tommy picked up a sleeping Kim and brought her inside. She woke up when she saw how big the house is.

"It is huge!" Kimberly said.

"I know I don't want to have to climb down the trestle of this house." Tommy said.

Kim just smiled.

"Are you actually telling me that shopping wore you out?" Tommy said smiling.

Kim just gave him a dirty look and stuck her tongue out at him.

"There are so many rooms here; do we actually get to choose our rooms?" Jason asked the adults.

"Yes, I am saving the room near my bedroom for the baby." Mandy said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What baby?" Max asked his wife.

"This one." Mandy said rubbing her stomach.

"Mom, you are pregnant?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I found out when Kim was missing. The only person I told was Carri." Mandy admitted.

"So we are now or will be responsible for 6 kids from 2 15-year-olds down to a baby not even born yet." Max said unsure he could handle this.

"Yes, we can manage and I am sure that Jason and Kimberly will help us out." Mandy said eyeing them.

"Besides we are here to help too. Isn't that right Thomas." Alyssa said.

"Are we getting roped into babysitting here?" Jason whispered to Tommy and Kimberly. Kimberly smiled trying not to laugh.

"Of course, Mother!" Tommy said sarcastically but trying to be sincere since he was already grounded and didn't want to get into more trouble.

"There will be rules to follow. I know that right now Kim needs you with her, so she can sleep. Once that is over, you are not to go into her room for any reason." Ryan told his son.

"Don't worry, we are installing an alarm system, to help us all feel safe." Max said.

Tommy took Kim up to the rooms on the 3rd floor. He and Jason each chose a room by Kimberly's.

"An alarm system wouldn't keep out Lord Zedd." Tommy whispered to Jason.

"Lord Zedd will back off; when he finally realizes that we are not going to let him have Kimberly." Jason replied.

"When do you think that will be?" Kim asked.

"Soon, we hope!" Tommy said.

Kimberly just looked at them, she hopes that they are right and Zedd will back off and leave her alone. She still has a secret, which she hasn't told them about the time she was with Zedd. The secret is why she can't sleep without Tommy holding her.


	24. Zedd's Revenge

Tommy and Jason have not left Kimberly side, since the day they rescued her from Zedd. They are walking through the park slowly. Kimberly ankles are still swollen, so she can't walk fast. Everyone at school spent the whole day staring at her; they all knew what had happened.

"Zedd's fiancé," People had called her.

"Kim, don't pay attention to the others." Tommy told her.

"Yeah, they are just being mean and spiteful." Jason said.

"I won't, I just wish this wasn't happening." Kim said sadly.

Their communicator went off. They teleported to the Command Center, Billy, Zack and Trini were already there waiting.

"**A monster is attacking in the park."** Zordon said.

"Kimberly, stay here!" Jason commanded.

"I want to help." Kimberly said.

"**Kimberly, you are no good in battle with your ankles still swollen."** Zordon said.

"Besides Beautiful, we could concentrate more if we didn't have to worry about you." Tommy said.

Kimberly nodded sadly and watched her friends morph out of there. She turned around and watched the battle on the viewing globe. The battle was going badly for the Rangers when Jason and Tommy were captured by the monster.

Jason and Tommy were now being held in Lord Zedd's dark dimension. They are no longer morphed and they are standing there in just their jeans.

"Jase, something up, and I don't like it." Tommy said.

"Yeah, I know. Stay on our guard." Jason said.

Lord Zedd, Goldar and 3 monsters appeared in the dimension with them.

"Get ready to fight!" Jason yelled.

"They are not here to fight you and we don't want to see you destroyed." Lord Zedd commented.

"So why are they here?" Jason thought.

"The two of you had interfered in my love life way too many times. You steal my fiancé and never leave her alone. Now I will have to teach you a lesson!" Zedd said glowing red.

Jason looked at them, he didn't like where this was heading.

"I could destroy you, right here right now! I would then lose MY LOVE for good. So that is not an option. So, the two of you will get to leave here alive, but not necessary in one piece." Zedd said.

Jason and Tommy looked at each other and tried not to imagine what was going to happen next. An item appeared in Lord Zedd hand. Tommy and Jason saw this item, a switch, knew they were in real trouble.

"Please get us out of here!" They thought.

"I could inflict an artificial and supernatural wound on you. Zordon would just heal you and what would that accomplish, you two will learn nothing and continue to keep me away from MY LOVE. The only thing I can do to inflict the wounds, is to do it the old-fashioned way. Or, what you could call the 'Human Way' means of torture." Zedd said.

Goldar and the monsters then grabbed Jason and Tommy and turned them around so that their bare backs were now facing Lord Zedd.

Meanwhile at the Command Center

"Come on Billy, you have to find them." Kimberly begged.

"I am trying to tap into their communicators; I just need a little more time." Billy said.

"Please let them be okay!" Kim said as Trini tried to comfort her.

"I found them and I am bringing them here." Billy said tapping buttons on the panel.

Jason and Tommy appeared on the floor of the Command Center. The other was shocked by what they saw.

"Are you two okay?" Zack asked helping them up to the feet.

"Yes!" Jason and Tommy said in unison.

"Your back!" Trini said in horror.

Jason and Tommy's backs were bleeding because it was cut badly and completely torn up thanks to Lord Zedd.

"Does it hurt much?" Kimberly asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Jason told her.

"Zordon, you can heal us, right?" Tommy asked.

"**I am afraid not. They do not appear to be artificial or supernatural wounds. So no medicine I have here will help."** Zordon said.

"So what will heal our backs?" Jason asked.


	25. What happened

Zack came back with robes for Jason and Tommy to put on.

"Zordon, you can heal us, right?" Tommy asked.

"**I am afraid not. They do not appear to be artificial nor supernatural wounds. So no medicine I have here will help you."** Zordon said.

"So what will heal our backs?" Jason asked.

"Your backs will heal with time and medical attention." Billy said.

"To get the medical attention, that would mean we would have to show my mother our backs." Jason asked.

"You can't be serious There is no way in hell; I want to ever show my mother my back." Tommy said.

"You think I do. She would completely freak out." Jason said nervously.

"Besides, there is no way we can show them and not tell the truth about how it happened." Tommy said.

"Well you father's already knows, can't they treat your back and not tell." Zack said.

"No, he won't do that. He won't cover for me, not on this. Not this time." Jason said.

"My dad would say, she is your mother and she has a right to know." Tommy said.

"You have to seek medical attention for it to heal properly and not end up getting infected." Billy explained in a language that they can understand.

Jason, Tommy and Kimberly teleported back to the park, so they can walk home.

"Guys, what did he do to you?" Kim asked.

"Trust us Beautiful, you don't want to know." Tommy told her.

"No matter what happens little sis, we won't let him have you." Jason said.

"This was all about me. He did this to you because of me." Kim said.

Jason and Tommy just looked at each other, but said nothing.

"It is my fault. He hurt you because you rescued me and have been acting as my baby-sitters since then, so that he can't take me again." Kimberly cried.

"Beautiful, it is not your fault and we would do it all again, even knowing what the consequences will be." Tommy said.

As they approached the house, Tommy and Jason got nervous.

"I'm not ready for this." Tommy said.

"Neither am I, maybe we can turn around and make a run for it." Jason said.

"I don't believe you two. You guys are Power Rangers and you are afraid of your own mother." Kim said surprised.

"If I had to choose between facing off against Zedd and showing my back to my mother. Let's just say, I would not choose my mother." Tommy said.

"I wouldn't either, at least with Zedd you know what in store for you. I don't want to even think about how my mother is going to react to what happened. I do know that she will go off the deep end and I will end up being grounded for life." Jason said.

They entered the house. Max and Ryan were on the couch reading the paper and Alex was on the floor doing homework. Jason and Tommy were hoping they were in a good mood and would agree not to tell their mothers about what had happened.

"Hi dad, how was work?" Tommy said.

"Did you have a good day?" Jason asked smiling.

Max and Ryan looked at the boys standing there. Kimberly just went down and sat on the couch in the back of the room.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you two were sucking up, as if you have done something wrong." Alex said looking up from her homework.

Tommy looked at his sister, "Shut up Alexis." He said smiling.

"Alex, take your homework and go upstairs." Ryan said.

Alex picks up her homework and leaves the room. Ryan stands up and faces the boys. Max stands up behind Ryan.

"Thomas James, you know better then to talk to your sister like that. When we are done here, I want you go to apologize to her. Now, what is going on?" Ryan asked.

"We got into some trouble and now it is over, in fact, I will go apologize now." Tommy said.

"I will go with you bro." Jason said.

Jason and Tommy made a headway for the door. Kim just smiled and shook her head.

"Freeze!" Max said.

The boys stopped in their track and turned around and faced their fathers.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

The boys said nothing and just looked at each other.

"Come on you two; just get it over with it already. You heard what he said and you know what you have to do." Kim told them.

Jason and Tommy nodded and they turned around so that their back was facing their father. They lowered their robes to show them what had happened. Max and Ryan were shocked when they saw their son's back.

"What happened to your back?" Max asked.

"Trust us; you don't really want to know." Jason said.

"Are you saying Lord Zedd did this to you?" Ryan asked.

Jason and Tommy nodded.

"Dad, can you please take care of our injuries without telling mom." Jason asked.

"Dad, please don't tell mom about this." Tommy begged.

With the robes still off, they turned so that they were facing their dad's again.

"I am sorry son, but I am cop and your mother is the doctor here. She will have to be the one to take care of those injuries." Max said.

"I may keep the fact that you are a Power Ranger from your mother, However, I can not keep this from her." Ryan said.

"We can't exactly lie about this and we can't exactly tell them the truth." Jason said.

"You are in a touchy position, but you will have to show your mother your back." Max told them.

"Dad, please. Don't make us do this." Tommy begged.

Mandy and Alyssa walk into the room holding bags full of groceries. They see their sons back as it was facing them. Max and Ryan look up and see their wives standing there.

"What on earth did you do to your back?" Amanda demanded.

Jason heard his mother's voice and he and Tommy turned to face them with a fake smile.


	26. The Truth is Out

Mandy and Alyssa walk into the room holding bags full of groceries. They were shocked to see their sons back as it was facing them. Their backs were covered in red slash cut marks. Max and Ryan look up and see their wives standing there.

"What on earth did you do to your back?" Amanda demanded.

Jason heard his mother's voice and he and Tommy turned to face them with a fake smile.

"What on earth did you do to your back?" Amanda demanded again as she walked behind Jason to examine the wounds.

"It's nothing really, we are okay." Jason answered.

"By, the look of your back, it does not appear to be okay! How did it happen?" Alyssa asked angrily.

"A Sparing Match," Tommy lied.

"A sparing match, with what knives." Alyssa stated.

"They are not knife wounds." Mandy told her.

"Then you know what caused the marks?" Alyssa asked.

Mandy looked closely at the mark on the back.

"I have some ideas, and I don't like any of them. I will take care of the wounds, and then I want the truth on how it happened." Mandy told Jason.

Jason and Tommy looked at each other trying to think of what they are going to say.

"Maxwell, if you will please get me some cotton balls, peroxide, Neosporin and some bandages." Amanda said.

Maxwell and Ryan went to get what Amanda asked for. Jason cringed when his mother mentioned peroxide. He has had peroxide before and he knows it burns.

"Jason lay down on the couch, I will treat you first and then Tommy." Mandy said.

Max and Ryan brought back the stuff and Jason did as he was told. Jason cringed as his mother applied the peroxide to his back to clean the cuts. Amanda then applied the Neosporin to the cuts, so they can start to heal, and covered each of the cut marks with a bandage so it is protected.

Tommy stood with Kimberly as they watched. Tommy knew he was next, and as he waited for his turn, his stomach beginning to get ache as he was dreading his turn. After Amanda was done with Jason, he got up and Tommy laid down to take his turn. He has never had peroxide before and was unaware of how much it burned. He let out a scream when Amanda applied the peroxide to his back. Kimberly felt guilty as she was blaming herself for the pain he was in. After Tommy was done, he Jason and Kimberly sat on the couch.

"Alright, I want answers. They look liked they were caused by a switch." Amanda said.

Kim jumped up with what Amanda said.

"A switch, he used a switch!" Kim exclaimed.

"Kimberly calm down, what do you think he used." Jason said.

"A Claw, maybe." Kim said.

"Claw marks would have been artificial. Wouldn't it?" Tommy asked Jason.

"I would think so." Jason said.

"What the hell are you 3 talking about? Whose he?" Amanda demanded.

They didn't say anything.

"Fine then, don't tell me. What do I know? I am just your mother." Amanda said angry getting up and leaving the room. Alyssa glared at them then went after Amanda.

"I know you don't want to tell them about being Rangers, but now you don't have any other choice." Ryan said.

The 3 got up to catch up with their mothers. Max and Ryan were right behind them.

"Mom, wait, okay, we will tell you! Uh, I can't, you do it." Jason said.

Kimberly and Tommy didn't say anything.

"The boys are Power Rangers." Ryan said.

"Make that the boys and Kimberly, are Power Rangers." Max said.

"Power Rangers, so who hurt you. Lord Zedd." Alyssa stated.

Tommy and Jason nodded.

"How? Why?" Amanda asked.

"I knew that being Rangers was dangerous. I just didn't know that you 3 were involved." Alyssa stated.

"This didn't happen because we are Rangers." Jason explained.

"This was a Revenge tactic, nothing more then that." Tommy added.

"Revenge, for what?" Amanda demanded.

"Because we were not letting him get his hands on Kimberly." Jason said.

"I think Zedd is really in love with you. He kept calling you 'MY LOVE'" Tommy said to Kim.

"Zedd had the chance to destroy us, we were on our own and outnumbered. But, he didn't. He implied that if he destroyed us, he would lose Kim for good. Any wounds he inflicts on us would have been artificial and can be healed. So he said that it had to be real. The old-fashion way, the Human way means of torture and that is what he did." Jason explained.

"When we saw the switch, we knew we were in trouble. Then Goldar and the monster grabbed us and Zedd brought the switch down on our backs. I can still feel the sting and the pain of it all as the switch cut into my back. Eventually we did get out of there." Tommy said.

"I know that in He-man, the movie. Skeletor did the same thing to He-man; I never thought that I could ever be on the receiving end of that." Jason told them.

"Time will heal it; however, your tournament Saturday is off. You won't be going. Now I suggest that you go and get some rest." Amanda said.

Jason was going to protest, but then realized that it wasn't worth it.

"Thomas James, you are not going either. You are not to do anything, until your back is completely healed. Then we will see." Alyssa said.

"Mom, you can't tell anyone that we are Rangers. We are supposed to keep our identities a secret." Jason said.

"I will keep your secret, I don't like it, but I will keep your secret. Now get upstairs the 3 of you." Amanda commanded.

They all went into Jason's room and laid on their stomachs across the bed. Kimberly was in between them.

"Seriously, I don't know which was worse, the switch or that peroxide, man that stuff burns." Tommy said.

"I know I have had it before." Jason said.

"I am sorry you got hurt because of me and I am sorry that you got in trouble, also because of me." Kimberly said.

"Kim it is not your fault. I won't let Zedd ever hurt you." Jason said.

"I don't think he will ever back off though. I just want him to leave me alone." Kim cried.

"Beautiful, what is causing your nightmares. After what he had just put us through, I think we have a right to know." Tommy asked her.

"I suppose you are right, okay I will tell you." Kim said.


	27. Zedd's Plan part 2

"So Kimberly, what did happen when you were with Lord Zedd?" Jason asked.

Kim was hesitant to talk.

"Beautiful, you told us, that you will tell us what happened?" Tommy said to her.

There was a knock on the door. Ryan then came in.

"Thomas, have you apologized to your sister yet?" Ryan asked.

Thomas turned around to see his father standing there.

"No Dad not yet, but I will." Tommy admitted.

"Go do it now! Or I will have to tell your mother." Ryan said angrily and then left.

"I'm on it." Tommy said getting off the bed.

"I don't understand, you really didn't do anything wrong. All you did was told her to shut up." Kim asked.

"I know, but my parents don't like those words, I never should have said them in front of my dad in the first place. Besides she is only 8-years-old. However, this conversation is far from over." Tommy said and went down the hall to Alex's room.

Kimberly and Jason followed him into her room. Tommy saw Alex at her desk crying. Tommy felt bad; he never meant to make her cry.

"Alex, can I come in?" Tommy asked.

She just shrugged. She wasn't going to make this any easier on her brother.

"Alexis, I am sorry for what I said." Tommy said.

"I didn't mean to make you mad at me." Alex said sadly.

Tommy looked at her, she was so sad.

"You were right. Jason and I were sucking up to dad. We got in trouble and we were hurt. I wasn't ready to tell him. You were an easy target to distract them." Tommy said.

"How did you get hurt?" Alex asked.

Tommy thought about what he was going to tell his sister, without revealing the truth. He looked to Jason and Kimberly standing by the doorway.

"It happened like this; Jason and I were attacked. We didn't see our attackers because they were wearing masks. Remember when I took you to see He-man. Well the ending of the movie is very similar to what our attackers did to us." Tommy said showing her his back.

"Does it hurt?" Alex asked.

"Very much, then Amanda put peroxide on it. That hurt just as much as what the attacker did. So do you accept my apology and I will make it up to you. I will take you to the next tournament I am allowed to intend." Tommy said.

"Don't you have a tournament Saturday?" Alex asked.

"I did, but not anymore. Mom won't let me go because of my back." Tommy said and then left Alex's room with Kim and Jason.

"Okay Kim, spill it." Tommy said when they got to her room.

"The room Zedd held me in, was nicely decorated and had a crib in it. I saw the crib upon my arrival. Goldar said I will find out all in due time." Kim said as she was remembering what went on.

_Flashback_

"_Why my little Apple Pie, what is wrong?" Zedd asked._

"_Let me out of here!" Kim demanded._

"_We are supposed to be married in a few days." Zedd told her._

"_I would rather die a hundred deaths then to be married to you!" Kim cried._

_Zedd took his fingertips and ran it down Kim's arm. Kimberly was squirming, but because of the chains she couldn't stop him._

"_Stop! Go away!" Kim yelled._

"_Such beautiful and delicate skin, I can't wait until you give me a child." Zedd said still touching her._

_Kim's eye widened at the mention of a "child". Great!_

"_Never happening. I will never have your child." Kim screamed._

"_You will. You will give me an heir. I think we should start working on that right now." Zedd said kissing her._

"_Stop! Don't! Get off of me!" Kim yelled in tears._

_Zedd did get off. "You will produce an heir and we start on our wedding night! As my wife, you will be mine. Mind, body and soul. You better get a good night sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. It is our wedding day. First thing in the morning we will be married. Then we will come back here and I will have my heir." Zedd said as he left._

_Kimberly, laid on the bed crying, "Please get me out of here. I want to go home!" _

_Flashback ends._

"So, at night with your arms around me, I don't have to think about it. With you I am safe, I know that. When you got up to get the water, I didn't feel safe. I was dreaming I was back in that room with Zedd and it was our wedding night. I dreamed of how he would be touching me. That is why I freaked out and started screaming." Kim finished up.

Tommy and Jason felt bad for her as she told them what happened, and also very angry.

"But, he didn't actually hurt you." Jason asked giving her a hug.

"No, he tried though. He would have. The last thing I want is to be 15 and pregnant with Zedd's child. However, he won't back off until it happens. We can see that. Tommy you thought that Zedd was really in love with me. Or is he in love with me giving him an heir to the throne of evil." Kim said in tears.

"Kim, we won't let that happen." Jason said trying to calm her down.

"We will protect you!" Tommy said.

"After what Zedd did to your back, what makes you think you can protect me anymore. No one can protect me now! I just keep waiting to be captured again and this time he might just hurt me enough into giving him an heir." Kim told them.

Jason and Tommy looked at each other. They hated to admit it, but she was right. If she had been with them, she would have also been captured. While he was hurting them, he would be hurting Kim even more.


	28. Tommy's plan

Tommy couldn't stand the idea that the love of his life could end up getting pregnant by Lord Zedd. He saw how much that idea was killing her.

"Sis, we would never let Zedd get you pregnant." Jason said.

"How do you plan to stop him? You know I am right and you can't protect me. I wish you could." Kim said sadly in tears.

Tommy's heart was breaking for Kim. Kim dried her tears and went to check on her baby sister.

"I am going to kill him!" Jason said losing it with Tommy after Kimberly left the room.

"Oh man, we are in over our heads in this. If Zedd captures Kimberly again, he will hurt her. Physically as well as emotionally. Our backs will heal, in a few weeks and it would be like tonight never happened. For Kimberly, if she ends up pregnant by him, it will destroy her. Her life will be over. " Tommy said.

"I know, but I don't know what to do. We can stand up to Zedd as we did Rita as Rangers. Now, we are dealing with a whole new ballgame. We have never had the villain in love with a Ranger before. I am the leader and I don't know how to put an end to it." Jason said.

Kim came back in the room smiling.

"How's Ayla?" Tommy asked.

"She is fine, I don't think she understands. She has known Amanda and Max since she was born, so she hasn't noticed the changes in her life. Same for Morgan, he is adjusting well to our new family. I miss my mother though and even Pierre." Kim told them.

Tommy just stared at Kim when he came with an idea that will stop her from getting pregnant by Zedd.

"I have come with a plan. Jason, you will want to leave though." Tommy said.

"Why is that bro?" Jason asked.

"Because when this blows up in our face _**and**_ it will. You will want plausible deniability." Tommy told him.

"What are you planning?" Kim asked.

"Why do I want plausible deniability? I am not leaving" Jason said.

"I was thinking that Kim_**should**_ get pregnant." Tommy said smiling.

"What?!" Kim and Jason said together.

"Tommy! I don't want to be pregnant. I just turned 15." Kim said upset.

"Not even if I were to be the father of your baby. I just figured that if you got pregnant by me. Zedd will have to back off because then there will be no point. He would have to leave you alone because now it would be impossible for you to give him an heir." Tommy explained.

"I think that is an incredible idea." Jason said.

"I don't! I think it is a stupid idea. We are only 15!" Kim exclaimed.

"Kim if you had to be pregnant at 15 would you rather it, be with Zedd's child or mine." Tommy asked.

"Yours of course." Kim said softly.

"I can't believe I am about to say this, but I don't think you have any other choice." Jason said.

"Are we really considering this? Do you realize what Zedd will do to you, when he finds out? You thought that was he did to our back was bad, what will he do, when he finds out that I am pregnant and therefore can't give him a child." Kim said.

"Forget Zedd, your mother is going to kill you!" Jason told Tommy.

"I know, but if means Zedd will back off, it would be worth it." Tommy told them.

"Jase, do you realize you're in to deep now. You will not be able to deny knowing after I am pregnant." Kim said.

"I know. Bro listen, I do not and I repeat **do not** want any details, got it." Jason said as he kissed Kim on the cheek and left.

"I am ready." Kim said.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"I love you and I want you to make love to me. If I get pregnant, then I get pregnant." Kim smiled.

"Just one thing, go easy on my back." Tommy said.

"I will, I promise." Kim said as she kissed him.

Tommy kissed her back. As they were kissing Tommy pulled Kim's shirt off. They fell back onto the bed and they made love.

"I love you Beautiful."

"I love you too Handsome."

"Do you really want to be a father at 15?" Kim asked.

"Sure, if it means that Zedd will leave you alone, it will be fine." Tommy told her kissing her.

"You know your mother will kill you when we tell her I am pregnant." Kim said.

"Yeah I know, she will be angry but she will get over it." Tommy said as he kissed her again.

"Want to go again?" Kim asked.

Tommy and Kim made love again then they fell asleep.

In the morning

"You do realize I might not get pregnant right away." Kim said.

"We will just have to keep trying. We won't leave you alone until we know you are safe." Tommy said.

Jason knocked on their door and waited outside for them. He didn't want to see anything about what he knew that they were doing.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked Kim when she opened the door.

"Better. I might not need you tonight." Kim said to Tommy who was behind her.

"Kim, I wouldn't say that until we know you are pregnant. If the adults think you can sleep without having Tommy there, they won't let him anyone near your room." Jason said.

Kim nodded and they went down to breakfast.

Everyone was sitting at the table.

The first question out of Amanda's mouth was the same question it had been since they first moved in.

"So, Kim how did you sleep?" Mandy asked.

"Fine, with Tommy there." Kim answered.


	29. Pregnancy

A month later

Tommy has been staying with Kimberly in her room. They have slept together several times in that month. Kimberly and Tommy keep waiting for the day in which they find out that Kim's pregnant, so she would be safe from Lord Zedd. Tommy and Jason's back have healed. Kimberly wrists and ankles have healed from the chains.

Tommy, Kim and Jason were leaving the school.

"Guys, let's stop off at the drug store on the way home." Kim said.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"I just want to pick up a pregnancy test. Take it and see what the results will turn out to be."

They stopped off at the drug store as they walked inside. Kimberly and Jason recognized the pharmacist.

"Kim, look it Dr. Jamerson." Jason said.

"If he sees us buying a pregnancy test, then he will tell Amanda. Tommy, you buy it. He doesn't know you." Kim said.

Tommy walked into the store and down the aisle with the pregnancy test. He looked at the variety of tests and he had no clue on which to choose. Kimberly came down the aisle and pointed to one and then joined Jason at the counter chatting with Dr. Jamerson. Tommy came up to the counter and paid for the test then he left the store and waited for Jason and Kim outside.

"Whew that was close." Jason said as he and Kimberly walked outside.

"Yeah, let's not have them find out before were ready to tell them." Kim said.

At the house Kimberly was inside the bathroom taking the pregnancy test. Jason and Tommy were waiting on the other side of the door. After Kim took the test and was waiting for the result, she opened the door to let the boys in.

"So what did it say?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know yet, we have to wait 2 minutes for the results. It will either say 'Pregnant' or 'Not Pregnant'" Kim told them.

Tommy, Jason and Kimberly sat on the bathtub ledge and waited for the results. Jason set the alarm for 2 minutes as they stared at the test that was sitting on the sink.

"In two minutes, I will know if I am pregnant." Kim said nervous.

If she was pregnant then she can't get pregnant by Zedd, so she thinks that she will be safe from Zedd. However, they will have to face the music with their parents.

Jason's alarm went off. Kimberly went up to the sink and picked up the test.

"Well!!" Jason and Tommy said in unison.

"It says 'Pregnant' I am pregnant. I am 15 and pregnant." Kim said shaking.

Tommy went over to her and took the pregnancy test out of her hand and for the first time since he had the plan, it hit him. He is going to be a father at 15 and own parents are going to kill him.

"Let's go to the park, I am not ready for this." Tommy said handing the test back to Kimberly.

Kimberly was in shock and not thinking, throws the test into the trash can in the bathroom and follows Tommy out.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Jason asked when they reached the park.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to run into mom. She is going to kill me, I am officially dead." Tommy said.

"Yeah, we warned you about that. You said you could handle it and that it doesn't matter." Jason said.

"I know, at that time I really didn't think about it. Now it is real and now she will kill me." Tommy said.

"We have another matter to deal with. We are a Ranger shy. Kimberly can't morph while pregnant. We are going to have to replace her temporarily." Jason told them.

"Right, but with who will we get to take over the power and will still give back to me after I have the baby?" Kim asked.

"We will have to give it a lot of thought and decide as a team who we will get." Jason said.

Trini, Zack and Billy came into the park and saw the three of them involved in a very intense conversation.

"I wonder what that is all about." Zack commented.

"Well let's go see." Trini said.

"Hi what is up?" Trini asked them as they approached and gave Jason a kiss.

"I'm pregnant!" Kim blurted out.

"What? When?" Zack asked.

"We just found out and we were discussing a temp Ranger." Tommy told them.

Trini made a suggestion.

"What! No way! No How! Not Happening!" Jason said.

"Why not, she will be a good Ranger." Kim said.

"I will think about, but we don't say anything until I agree to it. Understood?" Jason commanded.

The others nodded.


	30. The Test

Alex, in the bathroom putting a band-aid on her paper cut. The cut wasn't that bad, but it was bleeding. She goes to throw the rapper in the trash can and notices something there. Alex picks it up.

"It a pregnancy test and it says 'Pregnant' Mom is having a baby, oh I hope it is a girl!" Alex said to herself.

Alex then left to find her mom. All the adults were in the kitchen talking. Alex comes running up excitedly with the pregnancy test in her hand.

"Mom! You're having a baby. I hope it is a girl!" Alex said in excitement.

"Alexis Jane Oliver, what makes you think I am pregnant, because I am not." Alyssa said to her daughter in shock.

Alex looked at her mother all confused.

"I found this in the bathroom." Alex said holding up the test.

The adults all saw what she was holding.

"Alex, please go up to your room. I will let you know when dinner is ready." Ryan said to his daughter.

Before Alex left, Alyssa took the test from her. She showed the others the results "Pregnant"

"This isn't my test!" Alyssa said.

"Don't look at me, I am already pregnant!" Mandy said.

"That would mean. The only other person in this house the test could belong to is-" Alyssa started to say.

"Kimberly!" They said in unison.

"I am going to kill that kid. He is officially dead!" Alyssa said angrily.

"Honey, let him explain first. Then you can kill him and I'll help." Ryan said.

"I don't believe this. They are only 15!" Max said upset at the idea.

"You know Jason knows about this. He always knows everything Kimberly does." Mandy said.

"Well he is not sleeping in her room tonight. They swore nothing would happen!" Alyssa said.

"I agree. But what do we do now." Max said.

"We confront them and then we kill all 3 of them." Amanda said.

Amanda and Alyssa took the pregnancy test into the living room and closed the accordion door that they had put on the opening. Max and Ryan waited in the kitchen for the kids to return home. The longer they had to wait the angrier they got.

Meanwhile at the park

"I still think she should be the new Pink Ranger!" Trini said.

"No way, No How! Not Happening!" Jason said not even considering the idea.

"Are we, back to that again? What happened to I will think about it?" Zack asked.

"I did think about it and my answer is still no!" Jason told them.

"What? You only thought about it for 20 seconds." Kim said.

"I am not going to change my mind on this matter; we will just have to find somebody else!" Jason said in best imitation of being a leader.

The other Rangers just looked at him. Jason was the leader and he had final say. The only one who could overrule Jason would be Zordon. However, Kimberly was just not going to let it go and if there was anyone capable of talking Jason into agreeing it would be her.

"I have to go it is almost dinner time." Zack said.

"Yeah us too." Trini said about her and Billy.

Trini mother Claudia married Billy's father Christopher last year. Claudia lost her husband in a horrible accident and Billy's mother had died of Cancer 3 years ago.

After everyone had left, Tommy looked to Kim and Jason.

"I guess we should also be getting home." He said and they nodded.

As they approached the house, Tommy stopped walking.

"Let's not tell them about the pregnancy until Kimberly starts to show." Tommy said.

"Yeah, I am not ready to face my new soon to be parents on that issue either. The adoption is supposed to go through next month. I want it to be finalized, before they find out anyway. That way they can't change their mind about taking us." Kim said.

"Kimberly Anne Hart! My parents would not change their mind about adopting you. They love you and will continue to do so." Jason said shocked by what his little sister had said.

They entered the house; Ryan couldn't pretend to be calm when he saw them enter. So he kept his back to them.

"Why don't you 3 go in the living room and wait, we want to talk to you." Max said.

Jason wondered why the door was closed. It is usually open. Jason opened the door and saw his mother and Alyssa in the room already. As Tommy and Kim entered they saw her pregnancy test on the table. Max and Ryan came in behind them and shut the door. The teens had a seat on the couch facing their mothers. Ryan and Max stood behind their wives.

"I saw the look on your faces when you entered and saw the pregnancy test on the table. It was a look of guilt and shock." Alyssa said.

The teens said nothing.

"Alexis found the test and thought_** I**_ was pregnant. I'm not." Alyssa continued.

"I'm already pregnant, so the test can't be mine. Is it yours Kimberly? Are you pregnant?"

They all looked at each other and said nothing.


	31. Pregnant

"I won't ask you again, are you pregnant?" Amanda asked angrily.

They still said nothing.

"By the silence, I take that as a yes." Alyssa said angry.

"Thomas James Oliver, get upstairs now!" Ryan yelled.

Tommy got up and left to go to his room. He knew his parents were angry and he should explain his reasoning behind getting Kim pregnant. But now wasn;t the time. He wanted them to calm don first, if that was even possible.

"Jason, you knew they were sleeping together and did nothing to stop them." Amanda asked.

He just nodded unable to get any words out. He had seen parents this angry before and even at him. But it has been a while.

"Jason, you can go, we will deal with you later." Max said.

Jason looked at Kimberly; they hadn't said that she could leave. He knew that he was leaving her alone with 4 very angry adults. He didn't want to make things worse so he left anyway and went upstairs to find Tommy.

"Well Kim, you are going to say anything?" Amanda asked.

She just looked down waiting for what she was convinced would come next. If they kick her out, she has no place to go. She would have to go to an orphanage. What would happen to Kelly, Ayla and Morgan if they got kicked out with her?

"Please don't kick us out." Kimberly cried.

Kim's comment shocked Maxwell and Amanda. They couldn't believe that she actually thought that they would kick her out because of this.

"Kimberly, we have no intentions in kicking you out." Max said.

"Yes you are in a lot of trouble and it may seem weird, being in this much trouble with us. But, we would never kick you out, you are apart of our family now. Don't think for a minute that you are off the hook though. You and Jason will be punished, now go upstairs and wait for your punishment." Amanda said.

Kim got up to leave then she turned back around to the adults.

"Don't blame this on Tommy and Jason. It's my fault. I told them the real reason why I couldn't sleep at night without him." Kim started to say in tears.

"Go on! We are listing." Max said.

"When Zedd had me as his hostage, he swore to me that I would give him an heir." Kim said in tears.

Amanda jumped up and gave her a hug. Amanda then put her hand under Kim's chin and lifted it up so that Kim was looking directly at her.

"Did he hurt you? Is that whose baby you are caring?" Amanda said carefully, not sure if she really wanted to hear the answer to that one.

"No, he tried but no. The baby does belong to Tommy. Tommy thought that if he got me pregnant then Zedd couldn't. It wasn't the brightest idea, I know that. I also never wanted to be pregnant at 15, but if I had to be, I would rather the baby be Tommy's then Zedd's. So punish me all you want, just please don't punish them." Kim begged.

"Kimberly, I can't say I am happy about what you guys did. I won't say that I understand it. But, I will take it into consideration. Now go." Amanda said to her.

Kim left the room, leaving the adults to talk.

"Now what do we do. We can't honestly get angry. They made a bad error in judgment, but they think it is justified. The idea of Kimberly being pregnant with Zedd's child must have freaked them out." Max said trying to be the voice of reason.

"True, but can we just let them get away with it." Amanda commented.

--

Upstairs

Kim found the boys.

"I told them everything." Kim said

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"Why not, I just wanted to get it over with. They said that they will take into consideration." Kim explained.

"We should really get back to discussing the new Ranger. Zedd will out be out for revenge when he finds out what we did. We should have the new Ranger ready to go to battle." Tommy said.

"I don't want to get into this. We are already in enough trouble as it is. I am not reconsidering." Jason said.

"We all think she will be good for the job and we can go to Zordon. He can overrule you." Kim said.

"You wouldn't do that. You wouldn't go over my head like that." Jason told them.

"Jason Lee Scott, wake up! I'm pregnant, that means I can't morph. We need a replacement ASAP! We need someone we can trust, that limits who we can choose. I am choosing her, it is my power coin. You can take it or leave it." Kim told him.

Jason and Tommy were shocked. They never heard Kimberly talk like this. It actually frightened Jason.

"Fine, you win. We will tell her the next time we see her." Jason said.

"See Tommy, I always get what I want and Jason can't ever say no to me." Kimberly said smiling.


	32. The New Ranger

"I still don't think it is a good idea for her to be a Ranger." Jason told Kim and Tommy.

"We know she can handle herself. She did just fine when she was kidnapped by Rita, you even said so yourself." Kim told him.

"Your right, but can she really handle this on day to day basis." Jason said.

"We will be there to watch her back. In the beginning we will only use her when we need the Pink Ranger, and Kimberly will train on what to do." Tommy said hoping that this argument was over once and for all.

Kimberly left the room and went down the hall to Kelly's room. Tommy and Jason followed her. The door to Kelly's room was open and Kelly was sitting at her desk working on homework. Kimberly, Jason and Tommy came in and Jason closed the door to Kelly's room.

"Hi, what is up? Do you know what all that yelling was about?" Kelly asked.

"You heard that." Kimberly said shocked.

"The whole house heard." Kelly said.

Tommy and Jason just looked at each other they were hoping that no one heard.

"Well, you will find out anyway. So, I might as well tell you. I'm pregnant, that is what the yelling was about. Supposedly, Alex found my pregnancy test and thought it belonged to Alyssa. Needless to say, we were exposed. But that is not why I am here." Kim told her.

"Then why are you in here? Why are they in here?" Kelly asked.

"I was just wondering if you would like to be the Pink Power Ranger." Kim blurted out.

"Me! A Ranger! How!" Kelly asked.

"Well, I am currently the Pink Ranger, but I can't morph now due to my pregnancy. So, I am looking for a replacement I can trust and will give me back power when the time comes." Kimberly told her.

"What about them?" Kelly asked pointed to the boys standing by the door.

"Tommy is Green and Jason is Red and also the leader of the team." Kim explained.

Kelly looked at Jason. She had known Jason all her life, but she didn't really know him at all.

"Thanks Kimberly, but no thanks and don't worry I will keep your secret." Kelly said.

"Why not, if you don't mind me asking?" Kim said.

Kelly thought for a moment, she knew that Jason was now considered to be her big brother, especially after the adoption goes through.

"Jason hates me!" Kelly blurted out before she could take it back.

Jason heard what she said. He doesn't hate her.

"Kelly Wright! What makes you think I hate you?" Jason asked.

"Because you said you did." She replied.

Jason had no clue what she was talking about. He has never said that he hated her.

"When did I ever say that?" He asked.

"When I broke my arm," She answered him.

All of sudden Jason remembered what happened.

"That was 7 years ago. I was 8, give me a break." Jason said.

Kelly looked at him and shrugged "so".

Kimberly knew what they were talking about but Tommy didn't.

"What is going on?" He whispered to Kimberly.

"It happened a long time ago. When Kelly and I were staying with Jason's family." Kim whispered back.

"Jason actually told Kelly that he hated her." Tommy asked.

Kimberly just shrugged.

"Bro, you actually told Kelly that you hated her." Tommy asked.

"He did, he said it was my fault that my arm was broken." Kelly said.

_Flashback_

_Amanda took 8-year-old Jason and Kimberly and 5-year-old Kelly to park._

"_Jason, I want you and Kim to keep an eye on Kelly. I will be sitting on the bench." Amanda said to the kids._

"_I have an idea, let's ditch your cousin." Jason whispered in Kimberly's ear._

"_Jase, we are supposed to be watching her not ditching her." Kimberly said._

"_It'll be a game and it'll be fun." Jason told her._

_Jason and Kimberly climbed onto the equipment, little Kelly followed them. Jason slid down the pole. Kimberly followed him down the pole. Jason took Kim's hand and they ran across the park before Kelly had the chance to get down the pole. Kelly grabbed the pole and she slipped off of it. Kelly fell and landed hard on her right arm. She started screaming. Kimberly stopped and turned around when she heard the screaming. Kim saw Kelly lying on the ground and started to run towards her. Amanda also heard the screaming and ran to her._

"_What happened?" Amanda asked._

"_I fell." Kelly said in tears._

_Amanda could see that Kelly's arm was swelling up._

"_Where are Jason and Kimberly?" Amanda asked._

"_I don't know, they went down the pole and took off." Kelly said._

_Kim came running up to Kelly._

"_Oh Kelly, I am so sorry." Kimberly said crying._

_Jason was walking up to where his mother was with the two girls. When he saw the look in his mother's eyes and the anger on her face, he knew he was in trouble._

"Kelly, I am sorry for what I said then. I was wrong, I was only 8 and I got grounded for ditching you in the park. See, my mother blamed me for your fall, so I in turned blamed you. It was my fault, if I hadn't been trying to ditch you, you wouldn't have fallen. I don't hate you, I never did. I was just angry that I was being punished and I felt guilty." Jason explained.

"But, you don't want me to be a Ranger, I can tell by the look on your face." Kelly said.

"Your right, I was against it. I just thought that you were way too young to be doing this type of work. Being a Power Ranger can be dangerous and you woud become a target for Zedd. We should know, we have been targets enough times." Jason explained.

"Can you accept the Power, knowing the risk you are putting yourself in?" Kim asked.

"What if I can't do it? What if I don't know what to do?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly, I will show you what to do. You will start off as a back-up Ranger, till you get the hang of it. Also, you will have the other Rangers looking out for you. Jason is the leader and you are to listen to him and follow his lead." Kim explained.

"Kelly, we can also teach you some basic karate moves for when you are fighting the putties." Tommy said.

"Wow! Me, a Ranger! Kimberly, why did you get pregnant and risk giving all this up?" Kelly asked.

"After you have been a Ranger for a while, I'll explain it you." Kim said.

"I'll do it and I won't let you down." Kelly said smiling.


	33. Kelly's first battle

"I think we should take Kelly to meet Zordon and Alpha." Tommy told the others.

"We will, in the morning." Jason said.

"Who are Zordon and Alpha?" Kelly asked.

"Zordon is the one who gave us our power, and Alpha is a robot that runs to the command center." Kimberly explained.

"This feels so overwhelming." Kelly whispered to Kim.

"I felt the same way when I got my powers. Then I really got into it, and being a Ranger became the single most important thing that I will ever do." Kimberly told her.

"Then why give it all up?" Kelly asked.

"Another time, okay." Kimberly said.

The next morning

Kelly was in her room getting dressed into a pink jumper, when Alex came in the room.

"Morning Kelly," Alex said.

"Hi Alexis, what are you up to?" Kelly asked.

"Will you go down to breakfast with me? There was so much yelling yesterday, I don't want to face them alone." Alex said.

"Yeah, but the yelling wasn't at us. It was at the teens, your brother, my cousin and Jason." Kelly told her.

"I wondered what they did to make the adults so angry." Alex commented.

Kelly knew, but thought that she shouldn't say anything. It wasn't her business to tell.

At breakfast, everyone ate in silence. No one was looking anybody in the eyes.

"I have to go to work; we will talk when I get home." Alyssa said to Tommy who was sitting at the table.

"You two are to stay here and baby-sit." Amanda told Jason and Kimberly.

They just nodded and watched as the adults leave.

"I will stay here with the kids; you two take Kelly to the command center." Kimberly said.

"I will stay here; you need to go with her. She would be less scared if you are with her." Tommy said.

"I am no longer a Ranger, I will stay behind." Kimberly said.

"We are not leaving you alone, especially with Lord Zedd." Jason said.

"So what do we do? Someone has to stay with Alex, Morgan and Ayla." Kimberly said.

"I don't know but, let's go talk to Kelly." Tommy said.

They saw Kelly outside in the hall.

"Come, we need to talk." Kimberly said as they all went into Kelly's room.

"We are ready to take you there soon." Jason said.

"Trini is going to baby-sit for the others so we can go. We will go as soon as she gets here." Jason said.

Trini came into the room, she brought Billy with her.

"To our newest Ranger, this is for you." Billy said handing her a little box.

Kelly took the box and opened it, inside was a communicator.

"Put it on, it will always keep you in touch with the other Rangers and with Zordon." Jason said.

"You are the Power Rangers!" Alex said coming out of Kelly's closet.

Everyone turned around in shock and saw Alexis standing there.

"Alexis, what on earth are you doing hiding in here?" Tommy yelled angrily at his sister.

"Tommy, I am sorry. I didn't mean to. I came to return the book Kelly let me borrow, when I heard you guys coming I hid." Alex explained as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Is there anyone who is **not** going to find out who we are?" Tommy said.

"Alex, it goes like this. Yes we are Rangers and I am handing my Ranger Power over to Kelly." Kimberly explained.

"I think that you should take Alexis with you." Billy told the other Rangers.

Tommy really didn't want to take his 8-year-old sister to the command center, but he really didn't have much of a choice. Tommy went to stand by his sister so he could bring her when he teleports. Kimberly showed Kelly what button makes her able to teleport. Kelly and Alex were looking around the command center when they arrived.

"Kelly, Alexis, this is Alpha and that is Zordon." Jason introduced.

"Zordon, I won't let you down." Kelly said.

"**It is a pleasure to meet you girls."** Zordon said.

Alex hid behind Tommy. She was scared to be there.

"It's okay Alexis; no one here will hurt you. But, you can't tell anyone. This is our secret and you have to keep it that way." Tommy told her.

Alexis nodded.

Suddenly the alarms went off.

Alexis put her hands over her ears, "What is that noise?" She asked.

"That is the alarms, it means something is wrong." Kimberly explained.

"**A monster has appeared in the park."** Zordon said.

"Kelly, you stay here. If we need you, we will call you. Zordon call Zack and Trini or Billy and have them meet us go." Jason said.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Dragon-zord!"

"Trynanasorous!"

Jason and Tommy were gone.

"Kelly, you take the coin and drop it inside the morpher and then hold it up and say Pterodactyl. When in battle follow Jason and Tommy's lead." Kimberly explained.

"Kelly we need you!" Jason's voice came over the communicator.

"Go on Kelly, start the same way they did. I will even say it with you." Kimberly told her.

Kelly nodded.

"It's Morphin Time!" Kimberly and Kelly said in unison.

Kim watched as Kelly morphed into the Pink Power Ranger, and then she was gone.

"Alexis let's watch the battle on the viewing globe." Kimberly said smiling, but also a little sad that she can't do it for the time being.

The Rangers came back after the battle. Everyone was smiling.

"Kelly did great, picked it up right away. She is going to be a fine for replacement for you until you are ready to come back." Jason said to Kimberly.

Kelly smiled and even blushed a bit. Big brother Jason paid her a compliment.

"We had better get back to the house." Kimberly said laughing.


	34. Gone Again

Everyone was still at the Command Center.

"We should go pick up the little ones and go to the park." Kimberly suggested.

"We can't, were supposed to be grounded," Jason told her.

Kim looked at them, they know that they have it coming to them, but they haven't been punished yet.

"I know, but we are not, not yet anyway. Let's just enjoy one last day of freedom." Kimberly said.

"We'll all go with you." Trini said.

"Trini, why don't you take Alex and Kelly to the park?" We will go get, Billy, Morgan and Ayla." Tommy said.

At the park

Alex and Morgan were playing on the swings. The Rangers were just watching the kids play.

"I think Alex enjoys having someone younger to play with." Tommy said watching his sister pushing Morgan on the swing.

"Putties!" Jason yelled!

"I have to go get Morgan." Kimberly yelled.

"Kim, take care of Alex." Tommy called to her as Kim pushed Ayla stroller to get Morgan.

"Kelly, go with Kimberly!" Jason commanded.

Kelly grabbed Alex's hand and then joined Kim and the little ones. Kimberly put Morgan in the stroller with Ayla.

"If the putties come near, aim for the "Z"" Kimberly told Alex.

The putties came in full force. Soon the Rangers were surrounded and completely outnumbered. While the other Rangers were distracted fighting the putties, Goldar and Scorpina showed up near Kimberly.

"Go Away, you Gold Beast!" Kimberly shouted.

"She is such a beautiful little baby!" Scorpina said reaching out to touch Ayla, who is asleep in the stroller.

"Get Away from them!" Kimberly shouted knocking Scorpina's hand away from them.

Alex held on to Kelly tightly. Kelly was also scared she just became a Ranger and now she has to deal with this. Kelly knew that Kimberly could handle this, she is used to them.

Jason and Tommy heard Kimberly's cries and saw Goldar and Scorpina with Kimberly and the others. They started running towards them, putties got in their way. Tommy tried to get away and get to Kim. Before he could reach them, Goldar and Scorpina disappeared with Kimberly, Kelly and Alex.

"Kimberly! Alexis!" Tommy shouted as he watched them disappear.

The Putties also disappeared when Goldar did. Morgan was screaming for Kimberly. Jason picked up his new baby brother. Zack, Billy and Trini came running over; they didn't see what had happened.

"Where is Kimberly?" Zack asked.

"Gone, Goldar took her, Kelly and my sister." Tommy said losing it.

"Tommy, you have to calm down. You have to think straight." Trini said rubbing his shoulders.

"We have to get them back." Tommy yelled.

"Tommy, we will." Zack said.

"Tommy you and Jason take the kids home. I will go to the Command center and start searching for them.

"I can't believe this is happening again." Tommy cried.

"We have to hope that Zedd doesn't figure out that Kelly is the Pink Ranger and why she is." Jason said.

"I will call you as soon I know anything." Billy said and then he vanished.

"Come let's go. We will go with you." Zack said.

It took awhile before Jason got Morgan to sleep, Ayla was a baby; she didn't understand what happened. After Morgan was asleep, Jason went down to the kitchen. Zack and Trini were comforting Tommy. Jason sat down next to Trini, and she got up to get him some tea.

"How's Morgan?" Tommy asked.

"Asleep, finally asleep, he just kept crying for Kimberly." Jason said.

The door opened, the teens looked to see who was coming in. It was Jason's and Tommy's parents.

"Hey what is going on here?" Mandy asked.

They didn't know what to say.

"Nothing mom, we were just talking." Jason said.

"Tommy, where is your sister. I have something for her." Alyssa said.

Tommy looked up at his parents when they mentioned her, how he is going to tell them that she is missing. "Alexis?" He asked.

"Do you have another sister, one we don't know about?" Alyssa asked jokingly.

Tommy didn't say anything; he just looked into his cup of tea.

"Thomas James Oliver, where is Alexis?" Ryan yelled.

"She is with Kimberly." Tommy said quietly.

"Where is Kimberly then?" Max asked.

"She is missing! Zedd took her, Alexis and Kelly from the park today." Trini explained to the adults.

"Zedd has Alexis!" Alyssa asked.

Tommy nodded. "We were in the park; she was pushing Morgan on the swing. The putties showed up, while we were fighting the putties Goldar grabbed them." He explained.

Alyssa fell into the chair and Ryan sat down with her.

"Mom, I'm sorry. We are already trying to get them back. Billy is looking for them. He will let us know when he finds them." Tommy told her.

"Where are Morgan and Ayla?" Mandy asked.

"Upstairs sleeping." Jason said quietly not looking anybody in the eye.


	35. We will get them back!

Kimberly, Kelly and Alex sat on a bench in a cave that was surrounded by electrical beam. Kimberly picked up a rock that was inside the cave and threw at the beam. It set off huge electrical beams that shot all the way around the cave.

"Okay, I kind of thought that is what would happen." Kimberly told the other two.

"What does that mean?" Alex asked.

"It means were trapped here, until the Power Rangers can rescue us." Kimberly explained.

"I'm a Po-" Kelly started to say.

"Kelly! Don't go there. Don't even say it." Kimberly interrupted her.

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"We don't want anyone to know anything. The only thing we have going for us, is for them not to find out the truth. If they do, it is over for all of us." Kimberly said.

"I don't know what you are talking about. You are not making any sense." Kelly told her.

Kimberly looked at the two girls who were staring at her. They shouldn't be involved in this. Lord Zedd wants me, and now he has me and them.

"Zedd can use you two as leverage against me. To force me to do what he wants me to do. If he finds out anything, he won't see the two of you as leverage anymore. That would be very dangerous for you guys as well as for me. It will also be very bad for Tommy, Zedd will destroy him." Kimberly explained.

"How will it be bad for my brother?" Alex asked.

"Alexis, you remember when Tommy showed you what happen to his back." Kim started.

Alexis nodded.

"Well Lord Zedd did that to him and to Jason, to teach them a lesson. If Zedd finds out, it would make what he did to Tommy's back look like child's play." Kimberly said quietly.

Kimberly sat down on the bench with Alexis in her lap and Kelly next to them. Goldar showed up outside the beams. Kimberly moved Alexis off her lap and stood up.

"What do you want you Gold Goon?" Kimberly asked.

"Zedd wants you." Goldar said.

Kimberly tried to find the courage to get them to back off without getting the girls hurt.

"Tell Zedd, that I don't care what he wants. He can keep me prisoner here, but all that would do is make me despise him, more then I already do." Kim said smiling.

Back at the mansion

Alyssa can't believe that her daughter is being held hostage by an evil lunatic.

"She is just a child." Alyssa said crying.

"She will be back, I am sure of it." Ryan said trying to comfort his wife.

"How did she get taken?" Alyssa yelled at her son.

"We were at the park and it just happened." Tommy said quietly not looking his mother in the eye.

The more Tommy's parents yelled at him for what had happened; it seemed to keep Tommy from losing it.

"You were supposed to have been baby-sitting." Amanda told Jason.

"We were baby-sitting; we were just doing it at the park." Jason tried to explain.

The adults couldn't believe that this is happening again to Kimberly and this time Alexis and Kelly are involved.

"Don't worry, Alexis will be fine. That is, as long as, Zedd doesn't learn the truth about Kimberly and Kelly." Trini said to Alyssa.

"Truth? What truth? I know that Kimberly is pregnant, but what about Kelly?" Alyssa asked.

Tommy and Jason stared at Trini with a look that said "nice going".

"Kelly took over as Pink Ranger for Kimberly. As long as Zedd doesn't know that Kimberly is pregnant, he can use Kelly and Alexis as leverage. If he finds out, he won't need Kelly and Alexis anymore as leverage." Jason said.

"I know Kimberly, she will try and keep the truth from coming out." Tommy said.

"If Zedd doesn't need them as leverage, he would let them go, right?" Alyssa asked.

Tommy, Jason, Trini and Zack all shook their heads.

"It doesn't work like that, he would destroy them first. Also Tommy, if he finds out that you got Kimberly pregnant, he will destroy you." Zack said.

"Yeah, I know. But, I am not going to let that happen. I will get Kim, Kelly and Alexis back. No matter what I have to do." Tommy said.

"Tommy, you need to get a hold of yourself. Going crazy won't do us or them any good." Jason said.

"_Jason, come in!"_ Billy's voice came over the communicator.

"Billy, have you managed to locate them?" Jason said into his communicator with everyone listening.

"_Negative, I repeat Negative. I'm still working on it. Tommy, hang on, as soon as I find them, I will send you their coordinates."_ Billy said.

"I am going to go and help Billy. Don't worry Tommy, we will get them back." Trini said giving Tommy a hug and then kissed Jason. With that Trini was gone.


	36. Rescued Again

Kim was grateful that Goldar left, but her relief was short-lived. Things went from bad to worse when Zedd showed up.

"Let us go!" Kim demanded.

"I will let the two little ones go. But _**I**_ will never let you go. One of these days you will marry me and produce my heir." Zedd said.

Alex and Kelly was about to say something when Kimberly put her hands over their mouths and smiled sweetly as Zedd.

"Send them home Zeddy." Kim said smiling.

Kim knew what she was getting herself into. She would be left alone with Zedd, and she knew his intentions, but all she cared about was that her cousin and Tommy's sister would be safe.

Kelly took Alexis hands in both of hers and in an instant they were gone.

"As for you Miss Kimmie." Zedd said.

"I want conformation that they are home and safe." Kimberly told him.

Zedd looked hurt, "What, don't you trust me?" He said.

"Trust you, why on earth would I trust you. You're the bad guy and you are holding me against my will." Kimberly said standing strong.

Zedd showed her where the girls landed; it was a picture of her house. At least they are safe, as for me and the baby, all I can do is hope Kim thought.

Alyssa was pacing back and forth. Tommy was going crazy waiting for word so that he can go rescue his girlfriend, his sister, and Kelly. Jason and Zack were trying to calm him down without losing it themselves. Kelly and Alexis appeared in the middle of the room. Everyone rushed over to hug them.

"Kelly, Alexis, where is Kimberly?" Tommy asked.

"Zedd still has her, he said that she will marry him and give him an heir. Kim told him to send us home and he did." Kelly explained.

Everyone listened to what Kelly said. Jason, Zack and Tommy looked at each other. They knew they had to move now, or lose their chance to rescue her.

"Billy, find Kimberly NOW! Zedd is getting ready to move her." Jason ordered into his communicator.

A few minutes later Billy voice came over the communicator, _"We found her."_

"Already get ready to move, we are going in full-force. Kelly you stay here!" Jason ordered.

The Rangers all waited for Jason to call it, they needed to move quick, they don't have much time to save Kimberly.

"It is Morphin Time!" Jason said.

"Dragon-Zord!"

"Masterdon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Trynanasorous!"

The Rangers were gone; Kelly waved good-bye to her teammates.

The Rangers appeared outside the cave where Kimberly was being held. Putties were protecting the cave.

"Zack, Billy, deal with the Putties. Trini, Tommy, come with me." Jason said.

Zack and Billy started to fight the putties. Trini, Jason and Tommy ran into the cave. Zedd was on one side of the electrical beam, Kimberly was on the other. Jason and Trini fought Zedd while Tommy went to rescue Kimberly. He put an end to the electrical beams that are keeping Kimberly hostage in the cave disappeared. Tommy went over to Kimberly, picked her up and teleported out of there.

Once Kimberly and Tommy were gone the need for the battle was also gone. So Zedd and the putties vanished. The other Rangers all went back to their own homes.

Tommy and Kimberly teleported into her room at the house, so that they could avoid all the commotion and questions downstairs. He was grateful to have her back. Tommy set Kimberly down on her bed.

"I am glad to be out of there." Kimberly told him.

"Does Zedd know about the baby?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly shook her head. "Not yet, I am a little scared what would happen when he finds out. You know that if Zedd finds out that I am already caring your child, it will make what he did to your back child's play." Kim said.

"I realize that, but I will endeavor whatever I have to, if it means that it will keep you and our child safe." Tommy said giving her a hug and then headed downstairs so she can't rest.

Jason teleported into the living room, where everyone was waiting for word on how Kimberly's rescue went.

"Jason, where is Kimberly? Did you save her?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, mom we did. Tommy teleported out of there with Kim, are they not here? Jason said.

"I haven't seen him since he left with you." Alyssa said.

As Tommy came down the stairs, he heard people talking and even his name being mentioned.

"Kimberly is in her room resting, she is fine." Tommy announced from the stairs.

This made everyone relieved at least for now. Alyssa looked at Tommy; she is worried about her son. He is only 15 and he is going to be a father. His girlfriend and the baby are in trouble. His life is in trouble as well, when it comes to that lunatic who is after Kim. She also doesn't want what Zedd did to Tommy's back to happen again or get worse.

Tommy saw his mother staring at him and he could only guess what is going through her mind right now, but he just smiled at her.

"Mom stop worrying, I will be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen to me, and I will make sure that nothing bad happens to Kimberly and my baby." Tommy said.

"I sure hope your right. Just please be careful out there. I love you so much, you know that right." Alyssa said hugging him.

"Of course I know that Mom, and I am always careful." Tommy replied to her.


	37. Taylor Oliver

Kimberly was in the basement watching Jason and Tommy teaching Kelly and Alexis martial arts, so they had a mean of self-defense. Tommy wanted his sister to be able to protect herself, should another situation arise.

The teens are not technically grounded, but they are on restriction and have extra chores they have to do.

"You know, it's too bad we can't give Zedd a girlfriend." Kelly said when they were taking a break.

Tommy, Jason and Kimberly just looked at her. That wasn't such a bad idea, but they have no way of doing it.

"Yeah it is too bad we have no way of pulling that off. Zedd would definitely back off of me and let us live our lives." Kimberly agreed.

"I never thought I would hear my self say this, but I wish Rita would come back." Jason said.

"Yeah and maybe Zedd would fall in love with her and leave Kim alone from here on out. However, the two of them together will intensify the battles." Tommy told the others.

"So pretty much, we are in the middle of a lose-lose situation." Kim said sadly.

The rest nodded. Tommy went upstairs to the kitchen to get some bottled water or everyone. Just as he was heading back to the basement, the door bell rang. Since Tommy was standing right there and wasn't quite sure where the adults were, he answered it. He was shocked to see who it was.

"Well baby brother, aren't you going to invite me in." Taylor asked.

"Yeah bro, come on it. I was just surprised to see you. I thought you were in college." Tommy replied still stunned to see his 19 year-old brother standing there.

"I transferred to Angel Grove Community College. I missed my family and especially my baby brother." Taylor replied.

"Alright Tay, how much do you know?" Tommy asked wondering the real reason why he is there.

"Let's see, I have recently spoken to Alexis, mom and dad. But, you know who I haven't spoken to. Um, let me think, **you**. I haven't spoken to you in months." Taylor said.

"Give me a break, a lot has been happening." Tommy said rolling his eyes.

"So I heard. Let's see: First your girlfriend is reported missing, only to be held hostage by Lord Zedd, and then after she is rescued, her house catches fire. Now she is pregnant with your child. Did I leave anything out?" Taylor asked.

It became obvious to Tommy that his brother doesn't know everything, and he is not about to tell him so he just shook his head, "Nope, I think you covered it."

"Where is Alexis?" Taylor asked.

"In the basement, I have been teaching her Martial-Arts." Tommy said.

"Yeah, that is probably a good idea; especially, if she ends up being captured by Lord Zedd again." Taylor admitted.

Tommy looked at his brother shocked.

"Did Alexis tell you that?" Tommy gasped.

"No, mom did and she also ended up telling me what happened to your back." Taylor also admitted.

Tommy gave his brother a half-smile. He wondered how much their mother told him. Tommy just stared at Taylor, he wasn't about to admit to anything.

"What did happen to your back?" Taylor asked.

"Mom didn't tell you. I was attacked outside the school that is all." Tommy told him lying.

Taylor looked at his brother and he knew that he was lying. Taylor always knows when his brother and sister are lying to him.

"You are lying to me, why?" Taylor asked.

Tommy said nothing. Jason and the others came up to see what was taking Tommy so long. Alex saw her oldest brother and ran over to give him a hug.

"Tay, what are you doing here? When did you come back?" Alex asked him.

"I just got back into town and came straight over to see you." Taylor said hugging his sister.

"Did you know mom and dad are talking about having another baby? I think mom is a little jealous with Amanda and Kimberly being pregnant." Alex filled her brother in on what has been going on.

Taylor looked at his little sister, he wondered if she would really tell him the truth about what has been going on with their brother.

"Sis, what happened to our brother?" Taylor asked.

Alex looked at Taylor then at Tommy, Tommy was shaking his head. Alex looked back at Taylor and said, "It is just what mom told you, he and Jason were attacked by some bullies at school."

"Fine then, don't tell me the truth. I won't give up on this. Somebody hurt you and they won't get away with it." Taylor yelled at his brother.

"Taylor, drop it. Let it go, I have." Tommy shot back.

Alexis took Taylor to show him around the house, since he has never been there before.

"I know Taylor, he won't let this go. He will continue to dig into my life until he learns the truth. Practically everyone in this house and someone is bound to tell him the truth." Tommy told Jason and Kim.


	38. UHOH! Trouble!

Taylor was staying with his parents and siblings. He was still snooping around about what had happened to his baby brother, even though his baby brother was 15. Taylor came down the stairs and saw his mother in the kitchen making breakfast. Getting nowhere with his siblings, who he knew was lying to him; he decided to ask their mother.

"Good morning, mom." Taylor said giving his mother a kiss.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" Alyssa asked.

"Okay, but I couldn't stop thinking about what happened to Tommy." Taylor told her hinting.

"If Tommy wants to tell you it is up to him." Alyssa said.

"So, you do know then?" Taylor asked.

Tommy was coming down the stairs, when he saw his brother and mother talking. He paused on the stairs when he heard his name mentioned.

"Yes, I know and I promised him that I wouldn't say anything about it. So **if** you want to know, you have to ask your brother." Alyssa said handing Taylor his breakfast.

"I am not going to tell you. Drop it, because I don't want to talk about it." Tommy said finishing coming down the stairs.

"Thomas James, somebody hurt you and they should have to pay for it." Taylor said getting in his brother.

"Taylor Joseph, what part of drop it don't you understand?" Tommy yelled.

Alyssa getting tired of listening to her sons fighting, "Quit fighting, I don't want to hear it. Thomas, you are still on restriction so don't make it worse. Taylor, you are 19, therefore I can't ground you. However, I don't want this going on in this house." She said.

"Sorry Mom." They muttered.

Tommy took a seat next to his older brother, hoping that he will let it go.

* * *

Tommy, Jason, Taylor and their fathers were playing tag football in the backyard, while the others watched.

"I don't believe this; they are making complete fools out of themselves." Mandy said more referring to her husband and Ryan who were trying to keep up with 3 teenage boys.

"True, but we wouldn't have it any other way." Alyssa said smiling.

"Touchdown!" Tommy yelled as he threw the ball down in what they had made up as the goal.

Out of nowhere Goldar showed up in the backyard.

"Ranger, Zedd would like to have a discussion with you!" Goldar said directed at Tommy.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Tommy said trying to downplay the truth in front of his prying brother who was also standing there as well as his and Jason's family.

Jason had immediately, went into defense position. Kelly did the same. Jason tapped her shoulder and shook his head. Not to let Goldar know that Kelly is now a ranger. Kelly went out of the defensive stance.

"I thought you might need convincing." Goldar said as Scorpina showed up with Kimberly in her grips.

Tommy and Jason panicked.

"Let her go!" They commanded.

"So what it is going to be Ranger, you or her?" Goldar asked.

"Tommy Don't!" Kim yelled to him.

Scorpina put her hand over Kim's mouth. Tommy looked at Kim and the look in her eyes.

"You win Goldar, release Kimberly and I will go with you." Tommy agreed.

Taylor couldn't believe what was happening, his brother was agreeing to go with this gold goon and why does he keep calling him a 'Ranger'. Everyone was scared at the situation but didn't say a word.

"We will release her after you go to Goldar." Scorpina said.

Jason and Tommy rolled their eyes. They know better then to take their word for anything.

"I am not going anywhere near Goldar, until you release Kimberly." Tommy said.

Scorpina threw Kimberly at Jason. He caught her and held onto her. Tommy went over to check on Kimberly, make sure she was okay.

"We are waiting, Ranger!" Goldar announced.

"Give me a minute; I just want to check on her." Tommy told them.

Tommy hugged Kimberly as she cried on him.

"Tommy, please don't do it!" Kim begged.

"I have no other choice. There are two many people here that could be hurt, if I don't do it." Tommy said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I am already working on a way of rescuing you." Jason told his friend.

"We are waiting, Ranger!" Goldar announced again.

Tommy nodded and kissed Kim on the cheek and headed back towards Goldar. Alyssa stopped her son by getting in front of him.

"Thomas, please don't." Alyssa begged.

Tommy knew this was hard on his mom.

"Mom, I will be okay. Don't worry about me." Tommy said kissing her on the cheek.

Tommy headed back to Goldar. Goldar put his hands on Tommy's shoulders. Everyone watched with panic on their faces.

"Remove your morpher and communicator!" Goldar ordered.

Tommy stood their trying to think it through. He would have hard time surviving being captured without them. Billy can track the communicator signal to him, if he doesn't have it. Tommy made no attempt to remove the items. Goldar knocked him down. Kimberly screamed and cried on Jason. Tommy stood up, to show everyone he was fine, at least for the time being. Tommy reached into his back pocket and took out his morpher.

"Jason, catch!" Tommy called as he threw the morpher at him.

Jason caught the morpher and passed it to Kim. Tommy removed the communicator off his wrist and threw it at Jason. He caught it. Jason wanted to help his friend out, but there are 8 innocent people watching this. Any help would get them hurt or worse killed.

Goldar decided that he was going to stay there and drag out the hostage situation to hurt Kimberly. He could put the chains on Tommy, back at the castle, But Goldar decided to do it there in front of everyone. The only benefit, he was getting out of it, other then watching Kimberly squirm, was that they won't try anything to rescue Tommy in front of everyone.

Goldar put the chains on Tommy's wrists and ankles. Tommy watched his girlfriend and the mother of his child cry on his best friend. He then looked at his mother face; she was terrified for him and trying to be comforted by his father. Goldar continued putting on the chains and even finished it up by putting a chain bracelet around his neck. All the chains Tommy wore were connected to one chain being pulled by Goldar. In a flash they were gone.

"TOMMY!!" Kimberly yelled as they disappeared.


	39. We Will Get Him Back

"TOMMY!" Kimberly cried as she fell onto her knees in horror.

Jason tried to Kim to stand up. They have all been captured before, but never like this. Never in front of civilians, never having to stand there and take it, while Goldar slowly chained them up.

"Tommy!" Alyssa cried on Ryan, who was trying to comfort her as well as a very upset, shaken Alexis.

Taylor is still trying to figure out what in the world just happen.

Jason activated his communicator, "We have a situation at hand; meet me at the Command Center." He ordered.

"_Affirmative, we're on our way!"_

"_This is Zack, I read you. Over and out!"_

Jason looked at Kelly, "You ready to go!" He asked.

"Come sis, let's go!" Jason said holding his pregnant shaken sister.

"Jason Lee Scott, you can't take her with you!" Mandy said trying to get her daughter to stop shaking and calm down for her baby's sake.

"Mom, she will be safer at the Command Center; then she will be here. Zedd and Goldar can't get to her at the Command Center." Jason tried to explain.

Jason walked up to Tommy's parents, "Don't worry, we **will** get him back." He assured them and then disappeared with Kimberly and Kelly.

"Mom, please tell me what just happened." Taylor asked.

"Taylor Joseph Oliver, now is not the time." Ryan said.

* * *

At the Command Center

"Jason, what is going on?" Trini asked when he and the girls arrived.

"Goldar has Tommy! He took Tommy in front of everyone. Tommy had to stand there and let Goldar chain him up." Kim cried.

"Oh man!" Zack replied

"I will start tracking his communicator signal." Billy said going over to the computer.

"Don't bother. Goldar forced him to remove it and his morpher." Jason explained.

"ZEDD HAS A DUNGEON, IN THE BASEMENT OF HIS CASTLE. MOST LIKELY THAT IS WHERE TOMMY, WILL END UP!" Zordon said.

"Then that is where we will start. Zack, you come with me. The rest of you stay here in case of a Monster attack." Jason ordered to the other Rangers.

"Jase, please be careful and return safely to me." Trini said.

"I will, don't worry." Jason said kissing his girlfriend.

Jason and Zack left. The other Rangers tried to keep Kim calm, who was a basket case.

"Last time, Zedd had Tommy; he used a switch on Tommy's back. What if he knows I'm pregnant? What if he kills Tommy? What I am going to do?" Kim kept saying over and over again.

Trini held Kim and just let her cry and rant.

The alarms went off.

* * *

Zedd's Dungeon

A morphed Jason and Zack searched through the dungeon. They found Tommy lying on a bench in a cell. Still completely chained up and they were attached to the wall. Jason used his sword to break the lock on the cell, so he can get to Tommy. Tommy didn't even look at his friends; he just stared at the ceiling.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Jason asked.

"You want to break these chains." Tommy said.

Jason used the sword to set him free. To break the chain bracelet around Tommy's neck, prove to be a little more difficult. Eventually, Jason broke the bracelet revealing a bad bruise on Tommy's neck. Tommy also had 4 scratch marks going from his ears to his mouth on both sides of his face and a bruise on each of his cheeks.

"Tommy, what happened?" Zack asked.

"I can't get into that right know. Where is Kim?" Tommy asked.

"At the Command Center, but if you are ready to blow this pop stand we will get out of here." Jason informed him.

"Yeah, preferably before Zedd or one of his goons shows up." Zack said.

* * *

Jason, Zack and Tommy teleported back to the Command Center, to discover the Rangers in battle. Jason and Zack immediately teleported to the park to help them out. Jason purposely forgot to give Tommy his morpher. Kim saw them come back, she ran to Tommy. He held her tightly.

"Tommy, your face." Kim said in horror.

"It is fine, I am fine." Tommy said assuring her.

"Does Zedd know?" Kim asked him.

"I don't know, I couldn't tell. He was yelling and screaming, but I couldn't make out a word he was saying. He then came up to me and slapped me across the face, causing his claw cut me right afterward. Then for good measure he did it to the other side." Tommy said sadly.

"Tommy, this is my fault." Kim cried.

"No, this isn't your fault. I'll live, at least till I get home anyway. Then my mother will hug me and kill me when she the cuts. Not to mention, how I can explain any of this to my overbearing older brother, who is snooping into my life." Tommy said.

The Rangers returned to the Command Center

"So, are you ready to go home and face the music?" Jason asked.

"As if I have any other choice." Tommy answered.

Tommy, Kim, Kelly and Jason teleported back to the house and landed in Kelly's room. Tommy, Kim and Jason headed down the stairs. Tommy saw his mother in the kitchen crying hysterically. He took a deep breath and said.

"Anyone miss me!"


	40. Your back!

"Anyone miss me!" Tommy said as he entered the kitchen.

Alyssa smiled when she heard her son's voice. She turns around and ran to him, giving him the biggest hug possible. Tommy cringed as his mother wraps her around him, he was hoping nobody would notice, but he was wrong. Then Alyssa noticed that his face was cut up.

"Oh my Thomas, what did he do to your face?" She asked.

"Mom, I'm fine really." He said.

"Mandy, will you check him out?" Alyssa asked.

"Mom! I'm fine." Tommy said again.

"Thomas, why don't you take off your shirt?" Ryan said.

Tommy was surprised, by his father request.

"Dad, why?" Tommy asked.

"I saw the look on your face, when your mother hugged you. Did something happen to your back again?" Ryan asked.

"But, not like you think-" Tommy started to say.

"Remove your shirt!" Ryan ordered.

Tommy pulled his shirt off, his back was scratched up. The adults stared at his back, but it didn't look that bad.

"I was just thrown around a little by Goldar; that is all. So relax." Tommy said.

"Tonight after dinner, I will clean up your cuts." Mandy offered.

Tommy cringed at the idea, he knew what she meant. Another treatment of peroxide and he is dreading it.

"Thanks Mandy! Thomas, your brother has been real worried and he doesn't understand. So go talk to him." Alyssa ordered.

Tommy knew he wasn't being left with much of choice, so he just took a deep breath and asked, "Where is he?"

"By the pool." Ryan interjected.

Tommy put his shirt back on, he wishes he could hide his face as well as he does his back. He walked over to the pool. Taylor was in the pool with Alex, they were swimming. He just sat down at the edge of the pool and dangled his feet in the water. Alex looked up and saw him sitting there. She got out of the pool and went to give him a hug.

"Tommy, you are back!" She cried excitedly. "What happened to your face?"

"It is fine, why don't you go inside and dry off, before you catch a cold." He suggested.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything." Alex whispered, before grabbing her towel and heading inside the house.

Tommy still sat there kicking the water with his feet. Taylor sat down beside him putting his feet in the water. Tommy looked at his brother and waited for the questions to start.

"Did that gold goon, do this?" Taylor asked Tommy about his face.

"No, he didn't. He threw me around a bit and I scratched up by back on the walls of my cell. But, that was just typical Goldar. I mean he is never nice to prisoners." Tommy started.

"Typical, you sound like you know him." Taylor said.

"I do, in a way. I knew him more, before." Tommy said.

"Before? Before what?" Taylor asked his baby brother.

"I am a Ranger and I started off evil. Rita put me under a spell and I lived to serve her." Tommy told him with regret in his voice.

"Do mom and dad know?"

"They know that I am a Ranger. I don't think they ever put it together about me being evil. They probably just assumed my bad attitude, was me upset over having to move here in the first place."

"So about Goldar?" Taylor asked.

"When I was evil, I sent Jason to his death." Tommy said.

"Jason! The Jason that lives here?"

"Yeah, I didn't say I succeeded did I. Eventually the spell was broken and I was back to my old self, but filled with regret. I attacked the Rangers, I almost killed them. Kimberly included. I loved her from the start; then the spell happened and I turned on her. If I had hurt her, or any of them, I would never forgive myself." Tommy explained about his previous situation.

"If Goldar didn't, then who did?" Taylor asked

"Lord Zedd, he has a crush on my girlfriend. But, I won't let him have her. She is afraid of him and what he would do if he learns she is pregnant with _**my**_ child. I thought maybe he knew, but I don't really know. He yelled and screamed at me, although I couldn't tell what he was yelling about. Then he walked up to me and slapped me across the face. That caught me off guard." Tommy informed him.

"How did that cause the cuts?" Taylor asked.

"Lord Zedd wears claws on his hands with 4 sharp prongs and the whole time he was glowing red. But I was chained up and couldn't defend myself against him. All I could do was wait it out and hang on till I am rescued. Which I was and now I am through discussing this." Tommy said getting up and headed inside.

Dinner was still hours away and his stomach cringed with the idea of the peroxide he still had coming to him. Tommy went to find Amanda; she was watching a movie with his mother.

"Amanda, can we just get this over with? I can't bear to wait any longer, dreading every minute leading up to it." Tommy asked.

"You really want the peroxide now. You do remember it burns right?" Mandy asked.

"I do, but I just want to get it over with." Tommy admitted.

"Alright go up to your room. I will be up shortly to do it." Mandy told him.

Tommy climbed the stairs to his room and lay down on the bed, waiting for his torture to come. His stomach aching the whole way in anticipation, of what he had coming. Mandy and Alyssa walked into the room. Tommy turned his head to see them and saw the bottle of peroxide in Amanda's hand. She dipped a q-tip in the peroxide and gently rubbed it on his face. Tommy shut his eyes tight, so he wouldn't scream. Alyssa hated seeing her son in such agony, but then again, nobody likes peroxide.


	41. Zedd's Girlfriend

Tommy and Kimberly were sitting in the backyard discussing what it that they should do about Lord Zedd preferably before he finds out for sure that she is pregnant.

"I think Kelly has the right idea, if Zedd gets a girlfriend, he would have to back off." Kimberly said.

"I agree, but whom? Rita? Can you imagine what it would be like to fight the 2 of them together? Rita, all on her own was bad enough. Zedd is worse than she is." Tommy told her.

"Yeah, I realize that. But we can't go on the way we are. Always living in fear that Zedd is going to take me and hurt you. That fear is going to show in the battles." Kim admitted.

"Maybe we can talk to Zordon and see what it is we can do?" Tommy said.

"Yeah, but before we do that; we should go get the others." Kim told him.

Tommy and Kimberly went to find Jason and Kelly. Kelly is in the kitchen helping Mandy and Alyssa with dinner.

"Hi we need to borrow her." Kimberly said motioning to Kelly.

"Is there trouble?" Alyssa asked worried.

"No, mom. But, we just have some business to discuss." Tommy told her.

"Kell, where is Jason?" Kimberly asked.

"In the basement, teaching Alexis martial arts." Mandy said.

Tommy went to the basement to get Jason. Then they went to the Command Center.

"Zordon, we were discussing about giving Zedd a girlfriend, to get him off my back. What do you think? Is it even possible?" Tommy asked.

"YOU MAY WANT TO, BUT HOW WILL YOU GO ABOUT DOING IT?" Zordon asked.

"We were think Rita or maybe some other villainess." Kim said.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU ARE SAYING?" Zordon asked.

"We do realize it; but we also know that Zedd is targeting me, because of Kimberly. That would affect our battles." Tommy tried to explain.

"I AGREE WITH THAT POINT, I HOPE YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING! WE CAN CHANGE THE MOTION OF RITA'S CAPSULE. THEN JUST LET NATURE TAKES ITS COURSE. IN THE MEANTIME ASSUME THAT ZEDD IS STILL AFTER KIM. SO KIM AND TOMMY WATCH YOUR BACKS!"

"We will Zordon." Kim answered.

"MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU!"

Alpha changed the motion of Rita's capsule to land on Zedd's moon base. Now the ball is in Rita's court.

The teens and Kelly went back home.

"Did you take care of your business?" Alyssa asked.

"We did." Jason answered.

"May we ask you what the business was?" Max asked.

"We just discussed with our mentor, a way to give Zedd to back off of Kimberly and me." Tommy told them.

"What did you guys decide to do?" Mandy ask.

"Right now, everything is in the air." Jason said.

* * *

Rita capsules landed on the moon and opened up right away. Finster noticed Rita and he has always been loyal to her unlike Goldar who is loyal to whoever is in charge. Baboo and Squatt are not loyal to anybody they are just loyal to being stupid and they will go with the flow.

Finster hid Rita from Goldar and Zedd until he can return her to full size.

"So Finster, tell me, what has been happening since I was stuck away in that stupid capsule." Rita asked.

"Zedd tried to marry that Ranger, Kimberly!" Finster told her.

"Zedd is married?" Rita asked.

"No, the Rangers won't let it happen, but Zedd really think he is in love Kimberly. He is still trying though, but so far no success." Finster explained.

"Well Zeddy is not going to marry a Ranger; he is going to marry me. Together we will finally destroy those pesky power brats." Rita told him.

Zedd and Goldar noticed Rita when they came to see Finster.

"What are you doing here?" Goldar yelled.

"Marry me Zeddy and together we can destroy the Rangers." Rita told him.

"I **want **Kimberly, they can't protect her forever!" Zedd bellowed.

"They sure are going to try. Do you want a girl who despises you, or a girl who is all set to marry you and has the same goals as you?" Rita said and then she walked away.

She was going to give him the time to come to a decision without pressuring him. She wants to pressure him, but she doesn't want that to blow up in her face.

"Master, she is just trying to trick you!" Goldar told Zedd.

"I know that, but she does have a point. Those pesky Rangers aren't letting me near her. Rita has the same goals, destroying those Rangers." Zedd said.

"What about Ms. Kimmy?" Goldar asked.

"I still love her and probably always will. But **I rather** destroy the Rangers then do anything about my love for her. Get Ready Rangers, My new wife and I will destroy you!" Zedd said glowing red.


	42. With What Is

"So what do we do now?" Kelly asked the older Rangers as they all sat in the chairs in the backyard.

"We wait, the hardest thing about being a Rangers sometimes, is having patience and waiting for them to make their move." Jason told her.

Jason had reminded Kim of one time they had to sit back and be patient and it absolutely drove them crazy.

"Jase, remember the time that Rita formed her own Mutant Rangers." Kim started.

"Which time?" Jason asked.

"The second time, the ones that had the badges of darkness. We had to wait for Rita to make her move and choose a leader because there was no red Ranger." Kim said.

"So what happened?" Kelly asked.

"Kimberly and I ran into them first. They had some powers as us and they knew all of our moves. At the same time everyone was trying to help me become less forgetful, anything to take their minds off waiting for Rita to make her move. Their help only made me more forgetful and the** only** thing I couldn't forget was whatever it is that Rita was up to." Tommy explained to the one Ranger who wasn't their at the time.

"Waiting made us crazy, I was so relieved when my communicator finally went off." Jason said.

"So we wait and see what happens." Kelly stated.

All of a sudden the communicator goes off, like it had read their mind.

"We read you Zordon!" Jason said into the communicator.

_"ALL OF YOU REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER!"_

"Right. on our way." Jason replied.

* * *

At the Command Center.

"Zordon what is going on?" Tommy asked.

"RITA'S CAPSULE LANDED ON THE MOON, SHE IS WITH ZEDD AS WE SPEAK."

"Well that is good, isn't it?" Kelly asked.

"In a way yes, it also means that it just got a whole lot more dangerous." Jason stated.

"ESPECIALLY FOR YOU KELLY. I HAVE NO DOUBT THAT RITA KNOWS ABOUT ZEDD'S OBSESSION WITH KIMBERLY. THAT MEANS THAT RITA WILL BE OUT TO DESTROY THE PINK RANGER IF SHE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT THE SWITCH."

"And if she does?" Trini asked.

"RITA WILL PROBABLY BE OKAY WITH IT, AS LONG AS SHE THINKS THAT THE BABY IS TOMMY'S."

"Which it is." Tommy threw in.

"WE STILL DON'T WHAT ZEDD'S REACTION WILL BE TO IT. WE HAVE TO HOPE THAT IF HE IS WITH RITA THEN HE WON'T CARE."

"Here I thought giving Zedd a girlfriend will get him off my case." Kimberly muttered.

"It still might, but in the meantime, we down play the Pink Ranger so the switch isn't obvious. They have never seen Kelly morph and you two are about the same height, although Kelly is just a little taller than you. Kelly will continue to only enter battles when we are desperate for her help and already morphed." Jason explained in his best leader voice as this is the way things are.

The Rangers nodded.

Kimberly is almost 5 months pregnant, but hasn't began to really show. So her appearance hasn't yet waved a flag in front of Zedd and the villains. It doesn't help that they are completely oblivious to what is going on. The Rangers are grateful for that.

"Zordon is their a power for either Kimberly or Kelly to have once Kimberly has the baby and is ready to come back." Tommy asked.

"I HAVE BEEN LOOKING AND I THINK I MAY HAVE FOUND ANOTHER POWER COIN. IT IS THE PURPLE RANGER, EITHER KELLY CAN BECOME THE PURPLE RANGER AND KIM GOES BACK TO BEING PINK OR KIM CAN BECOME THE PURPLE RANGER. HOWEVER, THIS WON'T HAPPEN UNTIL AT LEAST A MONTH AFTER KIM GIVE BIRTH. WHO GETS WHICH COIN IS UP TO THE GIRLS."

"So at least we know you get to come back." Trini said giving her best friend a hug.

"We should be going." Jason said as the teens teleported out of the command center.

* * *

In the park

"I can't believe how much my life has changes in such little time." Kelly said.

"Yeah I know that feeling." Kim said in a sad voice.

"Change isn't always a bad thing." Jason told his new sisters.

"I mean look at my life. I am twelve years old and my life is so different now then it was a year ago. A year ago, I was living with my dad. That is until his plane crashed and Aunt Carrie took me in. Then Aunt Carrie dies in that stupid fire and now I live with my cousin's best friend's family and they are my new parents as soon as the adoption becomes final. I just wish I could go back to the life I had before the plane crashed." Kelly said.

"I know, I miss Uncle Steve too, I used to love going flying with him. I also wish that I could go back to before my kidnapping in the park. I still don't know who took me and I may never find out." Kim admitted.

"You can't change the past, you can only deal with what is. And what is, is that it happened. But if it is any consolation to you. I love having you guys as my new sisters and Ayla too. I have always wanted a brother I can teach things too and now I do. I have Morgan." Jason told the girls giving them a group hug.

"Don't forget the baby that your mother is going to have any day now." Kim told him.

"Yeah, I just wish I knew what she is having. I'm hoping for a boy, there is already too many girls in this house." Jason commented with a smirk.

"No there is not; there are 4 boys and 4 girls, a match set." Kim said defensively.

"Yeah, but that is only if you include Tommy's family. I wasn't. In just our family there is 2 boys; Morgan and I; and 3 girls the two of you and Ayla." Jason told her.

"That isn't what you said, what you said was 'In this house' and besides we only outdo you by 1. That is until Mandy, Alyssa And I have our babies' then who knows how it will end up." Kim argued.

"I can't believe Mom is pregnant again. She got caught up in baby fever with Kim and Amanda already pregnant. I would like a little brother, but Alexis want a little sister. I told her I already have a little sister. her!" Tommy added.

"Yeah, no one is going to be getting any sleep with 3 babies in the house." Kelly told the teens.

* * *


	43. 7 Months

* * *

Bright and early Saturday morning Amanda woke up her kids. She was excited and couldn't wait to tell her kids.

"Jason, Kimberly, Kelly rise and shine, I am making French Toast for breakfast." Amanda called banging on the kids doors.

Morgan came out into the hall rubbing his eyes. "Mommy what is going on?"

Amanda went and picked up the little 5-year- old. "Mommy is really excited about something. Go get dressed and come downstairs." She said.

Everyone was in the hall watching, Maxwell got worried about his wife. She is 9-month pregnant. The baby is due any day, she really shouldn't be exerting herself.

"Mandy, you need to calm down." Max told her.

"Why? It is a beautiful morning, the birds are chirping. Everything is great! I am going to start breakfast. French Toast for everyone." Mandy smiled as she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Did she go into labor and already took the drugs." Alyssa asked.

Max shrugged and looked at the teens who were just standing there watching.

"Well, go get dressed and get downstairs." Max ordered his teens.

Kimberly got dressed quickly. Being 6 months pregnant and starting to show, she doesn't have much choice on what she can wear. After getting dressed she met Jason and Tommy in the hall.

"Why do you think she has gone off the deep end? Am I going to be that way in 3 months?" Kim asked.

"No, but even if you were; I would still love you." Tommy said smiling.

"Oh, isn't that so sweet. Thank you." Kim said smiling giving him a kiss.

"We had better go down to breakfast, before mom freaks out anymore." Jason told them.

* * *

Downstairs

Amanda was cooking and singing and smiling.

"Okay, were here. What is going on?" Jason asked his mother.

"I have wonderful news; oh I can't wait to spill it." Mandy said smiling.

"So spill it already!" Kim pleaded.

"I will, over breakfast. Sit down and enjoy." Mandy replied.

Jason, Kim, Tommy and Kelly all took a seat at the table.

"You know, I think your mom is right and Mandy already took the drugs to make a woman in labor to feel no pain." Kim laughed.

"So, does that mean you want drugs when you are in labor?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure. Amanda is saying I will probably end up having a C-section; because of my size. It would cause less stress on me and the baby." Kim told them.

"Kimberly, why didn't you tell me about having a C-section?" Tommy asked.

"I didn't want to make you worry about me anymore than you already do. I know you; you wouldn't handle it very well knowing they are going to have to cut my stomach open to remove the baby." Kim told him.

"A C-section is a very common way of giving birth." Jason said not that he really knew.

"Yes it is, but it is also surgery with stronger medication than in natural birth." Kim told the boys.

"Yeah, but I would prefer whichever way is the safest for you and the baby." Tommy replied as everyone else joined them at the table.

"So what were you guys discussing?" Alyssa asked.

"Kim and the birth of our baby." Tommy replied smiling.

Mandy brought in a plate full of French Toast and put it on the table.

"Okay before anyone starts eating, why don't you tell us this good news of yours?" Max asked his wife.

"I just got confirmation this morning that the adoption has been finalized. Kimberly, Kelly, Morgan and Ayla belong to us from here on out. As of today we are officially their parents." Mandy told everyone with a smile.

Kimberly was overwhelmed by this news, she is excited and she knew that it would happen one day; but it seemed like the process was taking forever. It had been 7 months since the fire, 7 months since her mother and step-father died; 7 months of living in fear of Lord Zedd and what he tried to pull; and 7 months since her kidnapping in the park.

No one quite knew what to say to anyone else at the table, they were all excited. Especially Jason, Kimberly is really his little sister now and for good.

"That is great; does it mean we have to change our names?" Kelly asked.

"Well that is up to you and Kim, you can if you want; but you don't have to. With Morgan and Ayla, Kim you can decide on if their names should be changed." Max told his brand new daughters.

"For legal purposes the finalization of the adoption did change the names, but you don't have to go by the new names." Alyssa told them.

Kim and Kelly just nodded; they haven't considered it before and wanted to give it some serious thought.

"Well, Miss Kimmy; you and I have a doctor's appointment that we need to get to." Amanda spoke up.

* * *

"So how is she doing?" Kim asked Amanda as they left the hospital, putting her hand over Mandy's stomach.

"She is doing great. Max will be thrilled it is a girl. What about you, feel like a waddle through the park?" Amanda asked.

"Are you trying to make yourself go into labor?" Kim replied.

"So what if I am, I think she is definitely ready to be born and greet her new family." Amanda said with a smile.

"Sure, you know Jason was hoping it would be a boy. He says that there are already too many girls in this family." Kim commented as they walked through the park.

"I know, but Max and I wanted a girl. I already had a boy, Jason; and since his is only my second pregnancy, I was really hoping for a girl."

"NO! NOT AGAIN!"


	44. Caught Again

Kimberly and Amanda took their waddle through the park. They were discussing the sex of the babies. Both Amanda and Kim are having girls. Before today Amanda's baby wasn't cooperating, so they really couldn't determine if the baby was boy or a girl. Now just days away from delivering, she discovers the baby is a girl.

All of a sudden out of nowhere, Goldar confronts Kimberly and Amanda.

"Well, Miss Kimmy, you are going to be coming with me!"

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Kimberly yells as Amanda puts her arm around her officially adopted daughter. Amanda tries to keep distance in between them and the Gold Monster who working for the creep who won't leave Kimberly alone.

Before either Kimberly or Amanda knew what was happening, they were captured. Kimberly looked around the cave they were in. Amanda was freaked out, but Kimberly remained calm knowing it won't due her any good to freak out.

"Where are we?" Kimberly yelled to Goldar when he appeared in the cave with him.

"Welcome to the Cave of Fantasy!" Goldar replied.

Kimberly gave him a fake smile, thinking to herself what don't I like the sound of that.

"Why are we here?"

"You will remain here until we decide what to do with you next, or you give birth to _**that**_ baby. Zedd and Rita want your baby, but Zedd will allow you to be the baby's nanny and his mistress." Goldar told them and then left.

Kimberly sat down in the chair and tried to take in this information and not freak out. "Mandy, when Goldar returns; I will get him to release you. They want me not you, I should be able to talk them into letting you go."

"Kimberly, you are 6 months pregnant and the pregnancy is in trouble. You need to be watched and giving birth in a hospital in case of complications."

"Mandy the pregnancy is only in trouble because as the kids at school would say 'I am a tiny little thing' but I have complete faith that the Rangers will rescue us." Kim said trying to hug her which was hard considering that they are pregnant.

"You are absolutely right, we will be rescued."

"Tommy and Jason won't give up until we are free."

Amanda smiled and nodded. She accepted the fact that her son is a Power Ranger, but she hates the idea of him risking his life to save hers.

"Come on Mandy, let's take a look around." Kim said taking her hand.

There were no bars on the cave; they could roam around the dimension. But it wouldn't do them any good because they couldn't leave. Outside the cave was miles and miles of land, but no civilization in sight and even if there was it would be the type of civilization that Amanda and Kimberly would want to deal with. Amanda can't defend herself and Kimberly could if she wasn't 6 months pregnant.

Rita appeared outside the cave "Going somewhere Miss Kimmy!"

Kim just looked at her, this woman who plans on taking her baby.

"So how is my precious little baby doing?" Rita asked coming close to Kim so that she could put her hand on Kimberly's stomach.

"I will give you **my** baby over my dead body!" Kim yelled.

"Trust me Miss Kimmy; that can be arranged." Rita told her holding up her staff.

Kimberly held her ground with Rita, she wasn't afraid at all. "Hurt me and you hurt the baby. You need me alive and well and healthy."

Rita lowered her staff as she does see that Kimberly has a point. Zedd told Rita that Kimberly is caring his child.

"An heir to the dark throne could survive outside the body." Rita replied tying to find a way to have her husband's baby and get rid of his pesky mistress at the same time.

Kim didn't falter; she stood up to Rita as easily as she does to the bullies at school. Bulk and Skull still harass a very pregnant teen. Skull still thinks he can get Kimberly to go out with him.

"In your world, that may be true. But this is Tommy's child I am caring and she won't survive outside of me until my 9 month. That is still 3 months away and I will not just hand over my child to you!"

"Time will tell Miss Kimmy." Rita said as she vanished.

"Kimberly are you okay?" Amanda asked.

"Yes Mandy, please guys hurry up and get us out of here."

Kimberly and Amanda headed back into the cave, where at least they can sit down. This strange feeling came over Amanda and she looked down at the mess of water on the cave of the floor.

"Uh Kimberly"

"Yes Mandy." She replied.

"My water just broke!"

"NOW!"


	45. What Do We Do?

In the Command Center

"ALPHA, I FEAR THAT ZEDD HAS CAPTURED KIMBERLY AGAIN. THIS TIME, HE MAY HAVE ALSO CAPTUED A CIVILIAN AS WELL. PLEASE BRING THEM ON THE VIEWING GLOBE." Zordon commanded

On the Viewing Globe

"_Uh Kimberly"_

"_Yes Mandy." She replied._

"_My water just broke!"_

"_NOW!"_

"ALPHA, CONTACT THE RANGERS WE HAVE TO ALERT THEM TO THE SITUATION."

"Will do Zordon. Aye-yai-yai, please hurry." Alpha said as he pressed the button on the console

* * *

In the Park

Tommy, Jason, Zack and Billy were in the park playing basketball while Trini took Kelly shopping.

"So can you really believe that it has been 7 months since this we moved in together." Tommy commented.

"Yeah I know. Now it is official my little sister is really my little sister." Jason replied.

"Guys are we going to talk or play." Zack said.

"We are going to play, be prepare to go down!" Tommy said taking the ball away from Zack.

All of a sudden the communicator goes off.

"Then again maybe not." Jason said as Tommy threw the ball.

"We read you Zordon!"

"_RANGERS YOU ARE NEEDED AT THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY."_

"We're on it." Jason answered.

The boys arrived at the Command Center same time as Trini and Kelly.

"What is going on Zordon?" Jason asked.

"I'M AFRAID KIMBERLY HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY LORD ZEDD AGAIN. HE IS HOLDING HER AND AMANDA SCOTT IN A DIMENSION KNOWN AS THE CAVE OF FANTASY."

Jason's face went pale when he learned that his mother was captured along with Kimberly.

"So how do we go about getting them out?" Tommy asked.

"Aye-yai-yai, it's not that simple there is no front door into the dimension.

"So we used the back door, the Portal-coms." Billy suggested.

"THE PORTAL-COMS THAT YOU CREATED BILLY, WILL GET YOU IN UNFORTANTELY FOR THE TIME BEING, AMANDA CAN'T LEAVE THE DIMENSION."

Jason was angered by this. "What? Why?"

"ALL OF YOU OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE."

The Rangers turned to see the Viewing Globe. They saw Amanda and Kimberly.

"_Uh Kimberly"_

"_Yes Mandy." She replied._

"_My water just broke!"_

"_NOW! Your water breaks NOW." Kimberly said as she helped Mandy to sit down._

"UNFORTUNATELY, IF WE TRY TO GET AMANDA OUT WHILE SHE IS IN LABOR NOT ONLY WILL SHE LOSE THE BABY, SHE WILL LOSE HER LIFE. WE CAN'T REMOVE THEM FROM THERE UNTIL AFTER AMANDA HAS HER BABY."

"So my baby brother has to be born in another dimension. Great!" Jason said shaking his head.

"Mandy's having a boy, last I heard she didn't know what she was having." Tommy mentioned.

"Well she hasn't said anything. I'm still hoping for a little brother though." Jason said and then turned to Zordon. "So what do we do? We just can't leave them in that dimension alone and unable to defend for themselves."

"Well, that's easy. We deliver the baby first." Billy said and then stopped to think about it, "Uh, does anyone know how to deliver a baby."

The Ranger looked around at each other, no one was admitting to knowing anything about childbirth. Not even Trini the oldest girl Power Ranger knows anything about delivering a baby.

"Again so what do we do? None of us can deliver a baby. My mom knows how to deliver a baby due to the fact that she is a doctor _**but **_she is the one having the baby." Jason said.

"My mother could deliver the baby, at least she has been pregnant before and with Mandy's help I think everything will turn out for the best. But, I just don't know if I want my pregnant mother entering another dimension. Zordon, would it be dangerous for her and the baby to be in that dimension." Tommy asked.

"NO, AS LONG AS YOUR MOTHER IS NOT IN LABOR, AND WITH YOUR AND JASON'S PROTECTION. SHE SHOULD BE FINE. KIMBERLY WILL ALSO BE FINE IF SHE DOESN'T GO INTO LABOR WHILE THERE. UNFORTUATELY FOR HER, ZEDD AND RITA DO NOT JUST PLAN ON RELEASING HER."

"Okay, we deal with one thing at a time. First we deal with delivering the baby so that we can get my mom and Kimberly out of there. After that we will deal with Rita and Zedd. Billy, get your Portal-Coms and meet us in the Park. Zack and Trini, you go with them. Kelly, you stay here unless we absolutely need you. Tommy, you and I are going to get Alyssa and take her to the park. Everyone stay on your toes and watch your back." Jason ordered.

The Rangers nodded as everyone except Kelly teleported out of the Command Center

"MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU!"

"Good luck guys."

Zordon and Kelly said as they teleported out.

* * *

Jason and Tommy arrived in their backyard. Tommy peeked through the door and saw his parents and Max on the couch. The children are sitting on the floor and everyone was watching TV.

"Alright, lets do it." Tommy said as he opened the door and walked in. Jason followed.

"Alexis, where is Taylor?" Tommy asked ignoring his parents until the kids are out of the room.

"Upstairs on the phone."

"Do me a favor, take Morgan and Ayla upstairs please." Tommy replied.

Alexis got up and took Morgan and Ayla's hands and led them upstairs. Once they were gone Tommy and Jason stood in front of the adults.

"We have a situation. Mom and Kim were captured by Rita and Zedd." Jason started.

"We can get to them; we just can't get them out. Amanda is in labor, she can't leave the dimension until she has the baby." Tommy picked up.

"If we try and get mom out while she is in labor. She and the baby won't survive. We need Alyssa to deliver the baby in the other dimension. We can fight the bad guys and protect them, but we can't deliver the baby. We need someone who knows what they are doing. So Alyssa will you come with us." Jason finished.

"I will!"

"Mom, do know that there is a certain level of danger. Jason and I will do all we can to keep you safe there, but once we go in there is no going back until it's over."

"I realize that, but Mandy is my friend and she is trouble. I want to help her and I have every faith in you and Jason to protect all of us there. I need to grab some stuff for Amanda and the baby and then I will be ready to go." Alyssa explained.


	46. Cave Birth

"If we try and get mom out while she is in labor. She and the baby won't survive. We need Alyssa to deliver the baby in the other dimension. We can fight the bad guys and protect them, but we can't deliver the baby. We need someone who knows what they are doing. So Alyssa will you come with us?" Jason finished.

"I will!"

"Mom, do know that there is a certain level of danger. Jason and I will do all we can to keep you safe there, but once we go in there is no going back until it's over." Tommy explained.

"I realize that, but Mandy is my friend and she is trouble. I want to help her and I have every faith in you and Jason to protect all of us there. I need to grab some stuff for Amanda and the baby and then I will be ready to go." Alyssa explained.

Max and Ryan sat there in shock while Alyssa raced up the stairs. Max can't believe the situation his wife is in and Ryan doesn't like the idea of his wife risking her health and the baby to enter one of Zedd's dimensions.

"Thomas, are you sure that your mother will be okay in that dimension?" Ryan asked.

"According to our mentor as long as mom **does not** go into labor while there, she would be fine. Mom is only 3 months along, so there is no chance of her going into labor." Tommy replied.

Alyssa came back down with Amanda's diaper bag for the baby and a blanket to wrap the little one in.

"Alright I am ready to go." Alyssa announced.

"Mom, are you sure you want to do this?" Tommy asked.

Alyssa nodded.

"Please be careful out there and come back to me safely." Ryan said kissing his wife wondering if he is ever going to see her again.

"I will. We will be bringing the baby to the hospital, so you can meet us there." Alyssa told the guys before she left with Tommy and Jason.

"So where are we going? How are we going to get there?" Alyssa asked.

"You'll see." Tommy replied.

* * *

In the park

Billy and Trini were setting up his portal coms while Zack was keeping a look out for Jason and Tommy.

"Alright, they are set to go. All we need is them." Billy announced.

"Hey, how's it coming?" Jason asked walking up.

"All set. I programmed the coordinates into the device and you should appear outside the cave." Billy informed.

"Keep your guard up. We will call you if we need you, but you guys should stay here to make sure nothing happens to the device." Jason ordered.

Tommy and Jason each held onto to Alyssa's arm as they walked through the device.

* * *

Tommy, Jason and Alyssa arrived outside the cave that was now being guarded by putties.

"Tommy, take her inside the cave. I will take care of the putties." Jason commanded.

Tommy did what he was told; as they entered the cave they heard screaming. It was Amanda hit with another contraction and hating the idea of her baby girl being born in a cold an icy cave. Kim who was kneeling next to Amanda as she screamed as the contractions would hit, looked up and saw 2 people running in.

"Tommy, Alyssa, you shouldn't be here. Mandy is in labor, we have to get her out." Kim told them.

"We know, but we can't leave until the baby is born. Mom is going to deliver Mandy's baby." Tommy replied.

"You still need to leave. They know everything and the consequences for you would be too drastic." Kimberly answered.

"I am not leaving without you, what do they know?"

"They want the baby. Zedd told Rita that the child I am caring is his. Rita had wanted to kill me and take the baby now, that the heir to the dark throne could survive outside the mother's body. I told Rita that the baby is yours and could not survive in their world outside my body. They don't ever plan on letting me go, or leaving me alone. Goldar said I was to be the baby's nanny as well as Zedd's mistress. I swear they are as bad as Bulk and Skull. Can't they ever take NO as a final answer." Kim cried as the tears fell.

In an instant Tommy wrapped his arms around his tiny pregnant girlfriend. "It will be alright. We will survive this and I am not just handing **my **child over to them."

Meanwhile Alyssa was treating Amanda. The contractions were less than a minute apart. Amanda was trying to talk Alyssa through the delivery process, when she wasn't screaming that it. Jason had finished taking the putties and ran into the cave to check on his mother and baby sister. If the situation wasn't so drastic he would have teased Kimberly about being captured AGAIN.

"Alright Mandy, I can see the baby's head. Bare down and push for me." Alyssa commanded.

The teens stayed by Amanda's side, but closer to her head. Jason was sitting behind her holding her up as she bared down to deliver her baby. Not one of the teens wanted to see it from any other view. Although Kimberly knows that she will be in the same position soon enough.

Out of nowhere they heard a baby crying. Alyssa took the scissors she brought to cut the cord to disattach the baby from her mother. Alyssa wrapped the baby in the blanket she brought and passed her to Kimberly to hold for the time being.

"Alright Mandy you know what to do next. I just need one more hard push from you to deliver the excess placenta." Alyssa called to her.

Amanda pushed one more time to get the rest of the fluid out of her body. Normally they would catch the fluid in a bucket and dispose in an appropriate manner. However they are in a cave with no bucket and they really don't care about leaving a mess on the floor of the cave.

"So Kimberly, what is it?" Jason asked his sister.

"A baby, duh!" Kim replied in her usual sarcastic tone.

Jason gave her a look. "You know what I mean."

"You want to tell him Mandy?" Kim asked as they did find out the sex of the baby earlier that afternoon. Although it does seem to feel like it was a lifetime ago, considering all that has happened since the doctor visit.

"It's a Girl. You have a baby sister." Mandy told her son.

Jason smiled, he was hoping for a brother; but having another sister wouldn't be so bad.

"Don't you think that now would be the time to get out of here." Tommy announced as he and Jason helped Amanda to her feet.

"Definitely!" The woman replied.


End file.
